Sonic Mania Alicization Fight Against Darkness Part 1
by Retro David
Summary: After the defeat of Administrator, Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray end up in comas. It is up to Tails, Knuckles, Eugeo, and Alice to fight off the forces of darkness and protect Rulid Village. Meanwhile, when Asuna arrives in the Underworld, she attempts to track Kirito down. What will become of the heroes as they fight against darkness?
1. Back Home

It is a beautiful day in Rulid Village, months after the defeat of the pontifex. At a house just outside, Alice's dragon, Amayori is asleep while she and Eugeo were picking turnips and Tails and Knuckles were chopping wood.

Eugeo: I think that should do.

Alice: I think so too.

?: Big Sister! Eugeo!

Then came Alice's younger sister, Selka Schuberg.

Selka: Good morning everyone.

Eugeo: Good morning, Selka.

Alice: Welcome, Selka.

Tails and Knuckles wave hello to her.

Knuckles: Everything ok Selka?

Selka: Yes.

Tails: That's good.

Alice: What brings you here today?

Selka: Since it's so nice out, I wanted us to go down the eastern hill.

Eugeo: That would be great.

Tails: Yeah.

Selka: Can Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray come as well?

They look at their house where Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray are in comas.

Tails: Well, we can't just leave them here. So why not?

Alice: It really is a lovely day. It wouldn't be right if the four of them spent it inside.

Alice puts a jacket and scarf on Kirito, and Eugeo puts scarves on Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

Eugeo: There. Are you sure you both do not need to wear something warm?

Tails: It's fine.

Knuckles: We're used to this kind of condition.

Eugeo: Alright then.

Kirito raises his hand out to his sword.

Eugeo: Oh sure. I'll grab it for you.

They head out with the guys currently in comas on wheelchairs. Eugeo brings his Blue Rose Sword with him and hands Kirito his Night Sky Blade. They head to the eastern hill, taking in the view of the lake with the ducks floating.

Alice: It's as beautiful as I remember it. More beautiful than the paintings on the Cathedral walls. It's the world you four have saved. Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

A few months before, when Sonic and the others were contacting Kikuoka...

Higa: This is bad! If they sever the power line, it'll cause a surge! The Lightcube Cluster is protected, but the surge will hit Kirito and the others STL's in Subcon! Their Fluctlights will get fried!

Everybody gasps.

Ruby: I'll stop them!

Eugeo: Just what exactly is...

Tails: Can you log us out?!

Kikuoka: There's no time! I'll handle the lockdown procedure. Higa, take Asuna and Dr. Kojirou and evacuate to the upper shaft!

Kirito: Asuna!

Ruby: I'm too late! They're inside already!

Higa: They're cutting the power! The screw propellers are going to stop!

Suddenly, a huge blast comes flying down from the sky, into the Cathedral, hitting Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito!

Eugeo and Alice: No!

Cardinal: They've cut the power.

Eugeo and Alice look with horror, seeing their friends on the ground unconscious. Tails and Knuckles however, get up in good condition.

Knuckles: Man. I got a huge headache.

Tails: Sonic! Mighty! Ray!

Eugeo: Kirito! Please! This is no place to fall!

Alice: You and Eugeo saved me! You have to see things through!

From the hole in the floor comes Bercouli, the leader of the Integrity Knights.

Bercouli: Little one.

They look to the commander.

Alice: Uncle.

Eugeo: Bercouli.

Tails: You're ok?

Bercouli: What happened here?

Cardinal: I will explain. After all, I am the true pontifex.

The next day, a meeting with the Integrity Knights is set up. While Tails, Knuckles, Eugeo, and Alice were looking after Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito, the knights, Bercouli, Duesolbert, Fanatio, the Four Whirling Blades, Fizel, and Linel and Cardinal gather at a hallway that is disheveled.

Bercouli: This is the gravest emergency the Axiom Church has found. The pontifex has been defeated by 7 rebels and has left the human empire.

Everyone gasps.

Fanatio: What?!

Eldrie: How is that possible?

Bercouli: That's not all. Prime Senator Chudelkin has also been defeated, and the Senate has ceased to function.

Eldrie: Why did those rebels even tempt the wrath of the gods by doing such a thing?

Cardinal: Because they were doing the right thing. The pontifex was trying to turn just about the whole population into monstrous sword-shape weapons.

Eldrie: Her Eminence had such a heinous scheme in motion?

Fanatio: I knew it. I knew something was wrong about the Axiom Church.

Cardinal: That is why I am taking her place as pontifex.

Duesolbert: You? But you're just a child.

Bercouli: Cardinal might look like a child, but she has been living for hundreds of years so she could try and stop Administrator from doing a horrible deed.

Eldrie: Where are the rebels? They must be captured and interrogated!

Cardinal: Why should they? When they have gone so far as to protect the whole empire?

Bercouli: Not to mention the battles with those rebels and the Dark Territory have only halved the Integrity Knights ranks. Just know that fighting against the forces of darkness now would only become a problem.

Fanatio: What should we do then?

Bercouli: First, we need to restore the destroyed order of the Integrity Knights. Next, we'll rebuild the Imperial Knights of the Four Empires. We have to retrain them since there's not enough knights.

Cardinal: I understand some of you may be unhappy about this, but saving the people is our top priority right now. So we ask you to please lend us your strength.

Everyone: Sir!

Later on, Duesolbert is training the new knights while Alice flies Amayori to the landing zone. Eugeo, Tails, and Knuckles greet her and head down the hallway inside the cathedral.

Alice: Are the others alright?

Eugeo: They seem to be in comas.

Tails: Come to think of it. How come me and Knuckles aren't in comas when we were hit by that beam of light?

Knuckles: That's a good question.

Alice: I wonder if they're hungry.

?: Hey. Is it true that those rebels are still alive?

They look in a room where two guys were chatting about them.

Guy 2: Yeah, but 4 of them are in comas right now.

Guy 1: I know we should prepare for the Dark Territory invasion, but shouldn't we execute those rebels who defied the Axiom Church?

Guy 2: What are the commander and that little pontifex thinking?

Alice just walks forward.

Eugeo: W-Wait!

Tails: Where are you going?

Alice: Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito aren't safe here. Neither are you.

Eugeo: But...

Alice: We should go somewhere that's not here.

At night, Alice readies Amayori. She takes her, Eugeo, Tails, Knuckles, Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray with her and they take off into the sky. They bring the Night Sky Blade, Blue Rose Sword, Fragrant Olive Sword, and the 7 Chaos Emeralds with them. Alice takes one last look at the Central Cathedral and Centoria, and keeps moving ahead.

Tails: So where are we going?

Eugeo: I think I know where we should go.

Alice: Yeah. Let's go home Kirito, Eugeo. To Rulid Village. I believe they will accept us since it is the place me and Eugeo were born.

Tails: Then Rulid Village it is.

Knuckles: Man. This feels like a ride on the Tornado, don't you think Tails?

Tails: Yeah. Except it's a dragon we're on.

Eugeo: Did you both say something?

Tails: Uh. Never mind.

At sunrise, they arrive at Rulid Village. They land Amayori nearby and carry the 4 in comas with them to the entrance. Just as the guard, Zink was reading his book, he looks to them and runs out with his sword.

Zink: Hey! Outsiders aren't allowed inside the village! Wha... Eugeo? You're back?

Eugeo: Zink?

Zink: Isn't that...

He looks at Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, and Alice faces at him.

Zink: It can't be! A-Alice?!

Alice: Where is my father?

At the square, a group of people gather with the 8 rebels at the center. Alice's father, Gasfut Schuberg arrives and looks with shock. After a brief moment staring at each other...

Gasfut: Is that really you, Alice?

Alice: It is.

Tails: So that's her father?

Eugeo: Yes.

Gasfut: Why are you here? I thought you were absolved of your crime.

Alice: My punishment for my crime was losing all memory of living in this village. I'm not sure if my crime has been absolved. But right now, there is no where else to go but here.

Gasfut: Leave.

Eugeo, Alice, Tails, and Knuckles: What?!

Gasfut: We can't allow a criminal to live here.

Eugeo: But she...

Gasfut: I've heard enough! All of you leave!

The flashback ends.

Selka: Alice?

Alice: Hmm?

Tails: Everything ok?

Alice: Yes. Shall we head back?

Selka: Ok.

They start walking back. Selka is in the back with a not so happy face. The rebels in front stop first and then Selka.

Eugeo: Selka?

Selka: Hmm?

Alice: We know that something is troubling you. What's the matter?

Selka: Well you see, Mr. Barbossa wants to ask you all to help remove another tree from that clearing.

Alice: Is that all?

Knuckles: Hey. That's not a problem at all.

Selka: But those people are selfish! Mr. Barbossa and Mr. Ridack won't even let you two live in the village, but they don't hesitate to ask you for help when they're in trouble.

Alice and Eugeo walk up to her.

Eugeo: It's alright.

Alice: We're just glad they're letting us live near the village.

Selka: I will complete my training period next year, and though it won't be much, I'll start earning a wage. When that happens, you won't have to help those people anymore, ok?

You, Eugeo, Kirito, all of you. I'll always.

Alice hugs her sister.

Alice: Thank you. But just having you nearby is enough to make us happy, Selka.

Tails, Knuckles, and Eugeo smile, looking at the two siblings hugging each other.

Eugeo: I'm glad that we made it back safe.

Tails: No place like home, right?

After Selka leaves, the others head down a crop field. Seeing a group of people chopping away at a tree.

Barbossa: Why is this taking so long? While you've been wasting your time here, Riddack's men expanded his land 20 mels in all directions!

Eugeo: Mr. Barbossa?

Barbossa: Ah! Eugeo, Alice, Tails, and Knuckles. So good of you both to come.

Alice: We heard that you wished to see us.

Barbossa points at the red tree.

Barbossa: We've been toiling over that pesky platinum oak since yesterday morning. Even with 10 grown men hacking at it, it's still not enough to make a dent! And so, I know we have a once-a-month agreement, but I wonder if you could do me a favor just this once.

Eugeo: I'd be happy to help. If it's just this once.

Alice: Aren't you a little too tired of woodcutting? Even after the Gigas Cedar has fallen two years ago?

Eugeo: Well this is nothing compared to that massive tree. Plus I have the Blue Rose Sword, so one strike should be enough.

Barbossa: Why thank you so much!

He raises his hand forward and Eugeo shakes it.

Barbossa: Good luck.

Eugeo: Thank you.

Eugeo walks up to the tree and opens up the Stacia Window to check its durability, showing 19,132/19,600. He gets a flashback of the Gigas Cedar which was a complete nightmare to him. He was glad that he had Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray helping him out.

Eugeo: I'm glad Kirito taught me his sword skills. Otherwise I never would have been able to cut down that Demon Tree.

Eugeo unsheathes the Blue Rose Sword, facing the tree. He takes one look at Kirito and they both nod their heads.

Woodcutter 1: Really now? You think you can cut down a platinum oak tree with that fancy sword?

Woodcutter 2: That sword's going to snap in two!

The others laugh at him.

Tails: You just watch! Look how awesome he is!

Eugeo's sword glows blue as he unleashes the Aincrad Style sword skill, Horizontal, getting a flashback of that one last strike when the Gigas Cedar fell. With that, the tree falls down and the other woodcutters look with shock.

Barbossa: Magnificent! What splendid skills you have! That was completely divine! What do you say, Eugeo? I'll double your fee! Instead of once a month, you could help out once a week! Actually, once a day!

Eugeo: Sorry. I think the amount you're paying us now is sufficient.

Barbossa: Grr.

Eugeo: Now my payment.

Barbossa: Oh yes! Yes!

Eugeo raises his hand forward, and Barbossa hands him 1 coin.

Eugeo: Thank you very much.

Suddenly, they notice that Kirito fell out of his wheelchair.

Eugeo, Alice, Tails, and Knuckles: Kirito!

They run up to him.

He reaches out to his sword which was taken by some of the woodcutters.

Woodcutter 1: Man! This is really heavy!

Woodcutter 2: No wonder why a man like that can fell a platinum oak tree with one blow, right?

Woodcutter 3: Let me see that.

One of the woodcutters try to unsheathe the Night Sky Blade.

Eugeo: HEY!

Alice dashes up to them really fast.

Alice: That sword belongs to Kirito. Give it back to him now.

Woodcutter 3: But we did ask that guy to lend us his sword!

Woodcutter 1: And he was generous enough to agree. Going ah. Ah. You know.

Alice looks at them furious and makes a gust of wind blow.

Woodcutter 3: Alright fine! No need to look so angry!

They lay down the sword and walk away. Alice picks it up and looks at the other woodcutters with unhappy faces.

Eugeo: We should go now.

Alice: Yes.

They head back to the house. As soon as they arrive, Amayori flies down to them.

Alice: You've gained a bit of weight, Amayori. You shouldn't gobble down too many fish at the lake.

Tails: It's bad for your health you know.

Amayori walks back to her spot underneath the tree lays down asleep.

Alice: Goodnight, Amayori.

A while later, Alice takes Eugeo somewhere private.

Eugeo: Is there something you would like to talk about?

Alice: Listen, Eugeo. What do you think we have fought for? To suffer such agonizing pain?

Eugeo: What we fought for? Well, we did protect the realm from Administrator, have we?

Alice: But what can we do now? Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray have lost their ability to speak. And you all couldn't stay in the Central Cathedral because...

Eugeo: Alice. We went all the way there just to save you. And we did. And now we're back together. Me, you and Kirito are together again.

Alice: This is all my fault that we're in this situation. Because if I hadn't touched the ground on the Dark Territory way back, then...

Eugeo starts hugging Alice.

Eugeo: The only thing that matters now is that you're here. That's the only thing I'm satisfied about.

Alice: Oh Eugeo.

They both hug each other for a moment.

Alice: You have both gone through great lengths to bring me back home. I do not even know what to thank you for. But there is something that I wanted to...

Eugeo: Hmm?

Alice: I... I... I can't explain it in words but...

Alice goes up to Eugeo and kisses him with her eyes closed. Eugeo's were wide open, but after a few seconds they were closed.

Alice: Thank you, very much.

Eugeo: You're welcome.

After sunset, Alice finishes up dinner. She feeds the 4 heroes in comas.

Alice: Take your time eating.

Tails: Your cooking is really delicious.

Knuckles: You'd make a perfect rival for Asuna you know.

Eugeo: I never met Asuna, but I bet her cooking is just as good as Alice.

Alice: You think so? I wonder if we'll ever meet Kirito's family. Her wife and daughter.

They the hear the sound of a dragon howl. It was Amayori. They quickly head outside and notice another dragon coming down from the sky.

Knuckles: Is that an Integrity Knight?

Tails: How did they know we were here?

Alice: That's Amayori's elder brother, Takiguri. Which means...

The Integrity Knight hopping off the dragon is none other than Alice's apprentice.

Alice: I am impressed that you have found us all the way here. Now tell us what you want, Eldrie Synthesis 31.

Eldrie: It's been quite a while my mentor, Lady Alice. The same goes for you rebels.

While Amayori and Takiguri sleep together, the others head inside and talk.

Alice: So how did you know we were here? Surely the Order cannot send dragons all over the land just to track me down.

Eldrie: I followed the bond between our souls. Or so I'd like to say. But it was unfortunately a complete coincidence.

Eugeo: What's going on?

Eldrie: We have recently learned that goblins and orcs have been mobilizing in the north.

Everyone gasps.

Tails: We've gotta do something about this!

Eldrie: It's alright. Under the commander's orders, we've collapsed caves to the north, south, and west, but I've come to make sure they don't dig them out again.

Alice: Were you able to determine their actions?

Eldrie: I've spent a full day patrolling the perimeters of the cave, but I haven't spotted a single goblin or orc. The interior of the cave was filled with rocks to the ceiling. After that, when I mounted and returned to the capital, Takiguri has been acting strange. When I allowed him to go where he wished, we arrived here.

Knuckles: That explains a lot.

Eldrie: Now that I'm here, it is my obligation to ask you this.

Number 31 rises from his seat.

Eldrie: Lady Alice! Please return to the knights! We need your sword more than we need an army of thousands!

Alice: I can't.

Eldrie: But why not? Is it because of these rebels? The ones that broke out of the prison at the cathedral and raised their swords against so many knights and senators, not to mention the pontifex herself? They're still leading your hear astray? If that's so, then let me eliminate the source of your confusion right this instant!

Knuckles: Where is your head right now you idiot?!

Alice: Enough!

Eldrie gasps.

Alice: Two of them are my childhood friends. All of them too fought for justice. If they didn't, how could we, the mighty Integrity Knights, even the commander himself all have been defeated, one after another? You also fought them too. Surely you have sensed their strengths.

Eldrie: If that's true, then why won't four of them fight now?! Why would they allow themselves to be reduced to such a pathetic state, and shackle you, Lady Alice, to these hinterlands? If it's true that they defeated Administrator for the sake of everyone, then isn't it their duty to go to the eastern gate this moment?

Alice: I'm sorry, Eldrie. I cannot go with you. It's not because of these rebels and the condition four of them are in. I can no longer wield my sword. That's all there is to it. If we both crossed swords now, I probably won't last very long.

Eugeo: Alice...

Eldrie: Is that so? Then I won't press you further.

The mentor bows his head and heads to the door.

Eldrie: I bid you farewell, my mentor. I will never forget all the sword skills and techniques you have taught me for as long as I live.

Alice: Take care. I pray that you'll be safe.

Eldrie nods and leaves with Takiguri.

Tails: Are you sure about this, Alice? It's not too late to go back.

Alice: As I said to Eldrie. I have lost all my strength.

She heads up to Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

Alice: You must be tired.

Everyone goes to bed.

Tails: Good night Sonic. You too Mighty and Ray.

Eugeo: Good night, Kirito.

Kirito, Alice, and Eugeo sleep together with Alice in the middle.

Alice: What should I do? Just what should I do?

Eugeo: It's all up to you to decide, Alice.

Alice: Huh?

Eugeo: You made the decision to leave the knights. It's up to you know to decide what to do next.

Alice: You're right.

They all fall asleep. A while later, Kirito suddenly gasps.

Alice: Kirito?

Kirito: Ah! Ah! Ah!

Eugeo: What's going on?

They hear noise coming from outside. Tails and Knuckles come rushing in their room.

Tails: Eugeo! Alice! Come outside quick!

They rush outside and see Amayori looking above the trees. They notice that there is fire past them right at the direction of Rulid Village.

Alice: Is it an attack from the Dark Territory?

Eugeo: It's happening now?!

Tails: This can't be good.

Eugeo and Alice: SELKAAAAAAAA!


	2. Raid

With no time to waste, Tails, Knuckles, Eugeo, and Alice quickly grab Amayori and fly to the village, with Eugeo and Alice wearing cloaks. They got a flashback from a while ago at the house when Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito tried to stand up to help, but they were in no condition to fight.

Tails: We'll take your place guys.

Alice: After we rescue everyone, we'll come back.

Eugeo: Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, wait for us.

They arrive at the village to see an army of goblins and horkers attempting to storm the Northern gates.

Goblin: Everyone advance!

The guards hesitate as the goblins push forward.

Knuckles: Why aren't they evacuating south? There are no enemies.

Alice: Amayori, wait here until we summon you!

Eugeo: Let's go!

The group of 4 jump off the dragon and down to the village. Meanwhile, the villagers, and Alice's father gather around the square.

Gasfut: If the enemy breaches our line of defense, use lethal force!

Barbossa: Listen! Don't let a single one get this far into the village!

Then, something crashes down by them, laying out a puff of smoke. When it clears, they see Eugeo, Alice, Tails, and Knuckles.

Selka: That's...

Gasfut: *Sigh*

Alice: We cannot possibly defend against them here. Have everyone take the south road to evacuate!

Barbossa: You can't be serious! Abandon my mansion... I mean the village and run off?

Knuckles: If you leave now, you can avoid the goblins.

Eugeo: Your lives are more important right now.

Gasfut: Everyone form a circle and tighten up our defenses. Those are Chief Man-At-Arms Zink's orders. In a situation like this, even I, the village elder, must follow such orders. That is imperial law.

Tails: You are such an idiot.

Selka: Let's do what Big Sister says, Father.

The heroes look to Selka and smile.

Alice: Selka.

Selka: Father. Have you ever known my sister to be wrong? Even I can tell. If we don't do something, we'll all die!

Barbossa: Flee? You're just a child! So stay out of this! The village has to be protected!

Selka flinches from what Barbossa says. Then, the heroes glare at him.

Barbossa: I see. You're the one who let those monsters from the land of darkness in, aren't you, Alice? Years ago, when you crossed to the dark world, you were tainted by darkness! You're a witch! You're a fearsome witch!

Eugeo: You sound like a complete fool.

Alice: As a knight, I hereby revoke Chief Man-At-Arms Zink's order. I order all villagers gathered in this square to evacuate to the forest south of here, with those who are armed in the lead.

Barbossa: K-Knight? What exactly do you mean? There's no such calling in this village! Claiming to be a knight just because you can somewhat handle a sword? What would happen if the knights in the capital heard about this?

Eugeo: She's not playing around.

Eugeo and Alice take off their cloaks, revealing their Integrity Knight armor, as well as the Blue Rose Sword, and Fragrant Olive Sword.

Alice: I am Alice. I am the overseer of the Axiom Church. Ranked Third. Alice Synthesis 30!

Eugeo: And I am Eugeo Synthesis 32! Please listen to Alice's orders!

Barbossa: W-W-What?! You're both Integrity Knights?!

Selka: Eugeo? Big Sister?

Alice: Sorry we kept it a secret for so long. This was the true penalty I was given, aside from my memories for being lost. It's also my duty.

Tails: For Eugeo, this only happened for 10 seconds before we fought the Pontifex who turned out to be evil.

Eugeo: Yeah. It's like that.

Selka: I always believed that there's no way you would be a criminal.

Gasfut bends down.

Gasfut: I shall follow your lead, Lady Integrity Knight.

Alice: Thank you.

Gasfut: Those of you who are armed, take the lead and guide villagers to the south gate! When you leave, evacuate to the forest south of the clearing!

Armed Villager 1: We'll take care of the wounded and elderly!

Armed Villager 2: Follow us! We'll lead the others out!

Alice: Father, please take care of everyone. Of Selka and Mother.

Gasfut: Take care as well, daughter.

Selka: Don't push yourselves, ok?

Eugeo: Got it.

Alice: Amayori!

The goblins and horkers break through the barricades and move forward.

Zink: This is terrible! Everyone retreat!

Alice: Burn them!

Amayori fires a blue beam at the goblins and horkers, taking out so many at once.

Barbossa: No way!

Selka: Isn't that Big Sister's?

Zink: It's a dragon?

A goblin approaches Zink.

Zink: Oh no!

As the goblin swings his sword at him, Alice grabs the blade with her hand. Eugeo, Tails, and Knuckles also arrive.

Zink: W-What are you doing here?

Tails: We'll take care of them, Zink. Evacuate with the others. Go!

Zink runs.

Goblin: You lum brats! I will kill and devour you!

Alice crushes the sword and breaks it with her hand. Then, she and Eugeo take out their swords and swing it at the goblins, and Tails and Knuckles use their spin dash. As the small group was cleared, they look at the road to see the army of enemies approaching.

Alice: From now on, I will fight for what I want to. To protect my sister and my parents! I will also fight to protect the people of the Human Empire that my friends have protected!

Alice takes off her eyepatch, and opens up both her eyes.

Tails: Her eye is fixed.

The enemies charge ahead.

Eugeo: Are you still ok with this?

Alice: I may hesitate, but I will still move forward. For you, Kirito, and what I seek.

Knuckles: You two finish them off.

Eugeo: Right.

The two Integrity Knights/lovers point their swords forward.

Alice: We are Alice and Eugeo, Integrity Knights of the Axiom Church! As long as we live, you'll never find the blood and carnage you desire!

Eugeo: Return from where you came from!

Eugeo stabs the ground with the Blue Rose Sword, and Alice raises the Fragrant Olive Sword in the air.

Eugeo and Alice: Enhance Armament!

Horker Leader: If it's just one boy and girl, I, Morrika of the Foot Harvester will... What?!

Eugeo's sword creates a floor of ice that freezes the enemies, and Alice's blade creates a massive storm of flowers.

Eugeo: Bloom! Blue Roses!

Alice: Storm and Churn, my Flowers!

The flowers from Alice's sword fly up into the sky, and back down at the enemies. When the spikes hit, they fall, defeated. Once it's finished, her and Eugeo sheathe their swords.

Alice: This is the wall separating the Human Empire from the dark world! Even if you unseal the caves, as long as the knights exist, we will never allow you to corrupt this land! Make your choice! Either advance and fall into a sea of blood, or retreat and escape from the land you came.

All of the remaining enemies run away and return to the land of darkness. Then, the villagers that evacuated look and notice that it's over.

Selka: They did it! The goblins are gone!

All of the villagers cheer in victory. The next morning, everybody works to repair the village while Selka sees the heroes off.

Selka: I think that deep down, Father wanted to see you off.

Alice: I know. And someday, when we have fulfilled all of our duties, We'll come back here as plain old Alice Schuberg and Eugeo. I think that's when I will be able to say, I'm home.

Eugeo: It seems as though Integrity Knight Alice and Alice Schuberg have become one.

Tails: Ya think? You're still good old Eugeo as far as I know.

Everybody laughs.

Selka: Good luck, all of you.

Eugeo: Yeah. Stay cool, Selka.

Selka: Huh? What does that mean?

Eugeo: It's something that Kirito and Sonic taught me. It's like a way of saying farewell.

Selka: Interesting. Well then, stay cool, all of you.

Tails: Will do. We'll see you soon.

They hop onto Amayori, along with Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, the Chaos Emeralds, and Kirito's Night Sky Blade, and wave goodbye to Selka.

Alice: We'll definitely return to this village someday. Even if we fall on the battlefield, our hearts definitely will.

Meanwhile, in the real world, on the Ocean Turtle, 23 minutes after the attack, Kikuoka, Higa, Rinko, Asuna, and Team RWBY gather at the sub control room.

Higa: Ok. Backup power is on! We can use the Sub Control Room now.

Ruby: Are you ok, Weiss?

Weiss: My ankle is bruised but it will heal.

Asuna grabs Kikuoka by his shirt in anger.

Asuna: If Kirito and the others don't wake up, I will never forgive you as long as I live, and I will hurt you!

Kikuoka raises his arms up in the air.

Kikuoka: I know that. I'll see to it that Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito recover, no matter what.

Asuna lets go of him and falls into Rinko in tears as she catches her.

Rinko: It's alright. I promise you it will be alright.

Blake: Just calm down, I'm sure they know what they're doing.

Ruby: They'll definitely come back. I know it.

Asuna: Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry I overreacted.

Then, Lt. Nakanishi shows up.

Nakanishi: Sir. Confirming that the primary and secondary bulkheads have been completely sealed, and that all noncombatants have been evacuated to the bow block.

Kikuoka: Good work. How long will the bulkheads hold.

Nakanishi: The enemy could break through with explosives, but that's unlikely.

Kikuoka: Near the primary bulkhead, is the Lightcube Cluster, right? Well, let's sum up the situation here. Lt. Nakanishi, report in the casualties.

Nakanishi: Yes Sir. There are minor injuries to 3 researchers on the civilian block team. Two heavy injuries and two minor injuries to the Self-Defense Force. None of them are fatal.

Kikuoka: Any damage to the ship?

Nakanishi: The bulkheads in the passageway from the bottom dock to the main control room can't be controlled remotely. Even worse, now that the main power line has been cut, even though the auxiliary line is providing a stable power supply to all areas, we can't rotate the screws without rebooting the control system.

Kikuoka: Just like a little sea turtle without its fins. Plus, it's got a shark latched onto its belly.

Nakanishi: Yes. Sectors 1 through 12 have been completely taken over.

Kikuoka: So they've seized main control, STL room 1, and even the nuclear reactor, huh? Guess the silver lining is that they don't plan to destroy. The question is, who are these guys? Higa, do you have any thoughts?

Higa: Well, let's see.

He checks the security cameras.

Higa: Judging by what they're wearing, they don't belong to any official military. And from their average size, we can assume that they're not Asian. So at the very least, they're not with any domestic special forces. How lucky for us, huh?

Kikuoka: There's one more thing we can say with certainty. These people know about the existence of Project Alicization.

Higa: You got that right. They did go to the main control room. Which could mean that they're after true bottom-up artificial intelligence. So they can seize A.L.I.C.E.

Yang: Why am I not surprised?

Higa: Luckily, we were able to lock down the main control room in time. So they can't interfere with the simulation or eject Alice's fluctlight from the cluster.

Kikuoka: But the same goes for us, right?

Higa: Well, yeah. It's no longer possible to use commands to eject Alice's lightcube externally. But at this point, I'd say we call this a win. I mean, they can't access the cluster by physical or informational means. So now if our escort ship sends reinforcements, let me just say it's game over, game over. Game over!

Kikuoka: Not that we know what kind of game it is. And that's the problem. Tell me, will the Asahi take action?

Nakanishi: Well about that, the Asahi was ordered by Fleet Command in Yokosuka to stand by and maintain its current distance. They've determined that we've been taken hostage by our attackers, it seems.

Kikuoka: Those men in black most likely have a back channel to the top brass in the SDF. There won't be an order for the Asahi to attack until Alice's lightcube has been secured.

Yang: So those guys aren't just terrorists?

Weiss: No, they don't seem to be.

Higa: This is bad! If they have experts on their side, they might figure us out!

Blake: Wait. Do you think they're doing this inside the Underworld?

Kikuoka: Yeah. Now that they've taken over STL Room 1, they can certainly execute commands via the virtual console installed in the Underworld.

Rinko: What will happen if they do?

Kikuoka: The target cube will be extracted from the Lightcube Cluster in the center of the main shaft, and transported via air tube to the chosen control room. There's an extraction hatch over here. There's also one in the main control room as well.

They take a look at the condition of Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

Kikuoka: We're going to retrieve Alice's fluctlight from the Underworld before they do. The only ones that can do that are Kirito, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray. In other words, they're our last chance. Tell us, Higa. What are their conditions?

Higa: To be precise, with the exception of Tails and Knuckles they're teetering on the edge of the worst-case scenario.

Asuna starts looking worried, along with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

Higa: The assault caused by the last Death Gun member, and Robotnik left them with damage to their neural network, and to treat them, we had to block their memories and have them dive into the Underworld. But for some reason, their memories didn't get blocked. They were plunged into the Underworld as Kazuto Kirigaya, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel, their real world personas.

Rinko: W-Wait a second! That means they've been living as themselves in the Underworld, where time's accelerated, for how long?

Higa: For Tails and Knuckles it was about 6 months, but for the rest, it's 2 years.

Everyone gasps.

Yang: Y-You're kidding!

Ruby: That long?!

Blake: It's almost like they were trapped in SAO all over again!

Weiss: I know they weren't alone, but...

Higa: Yes. That's how long they've interacted with the artificial fluctlights in that world. Knowing the entire time that they will be destroyed at the end of the current simulation. That's probably why they went to the console in the Central Cathedral. To contact the real world. To ask you, Kiku to protect all of the fluctlights. And I'm sure it wasn't easy for them to do. But they made it. Since we were under attack, I couldn't check the logs. But it seems that they have defeated the pontifex of the Axiom Church, due to the fact that she plotted a scheme. That's why when they contacted us, they were berating themselves harshly. To put it another way, they were attacking their own fluctlights. At that moment, the men in black cut the power line, which caused a short circuit, and the ensuing surge caused their STL's to spike momentarily. As a result, their self-destruction impulse was actualized, and their egos were deactivated. But Tails and Knuckles are ok because their brains weren't damaged like the others.

Rinko: You said a second ago, ego deactivated?

Higa: Take a look. Normally, where this black hole is, what you'd find is, to be precise...

Higa pops up the black hole image.

Higa: the self image.

Rinko: Self image. One's conception as determined by the self, you mean?

Higa: That's correct. Apparently, all our decision making passes through a yes or no circuit inside our fluctlights that asks "Should I do this under these conditions, or not?" For example, Rinko, have you ever ordered a second helping at a beef bowl place?

Rinko: I haven't.

Yang: Yeah. I actually wanted to when I was at Olive Garden this one time, but nah. I was full.

Higa: Exactly. That's like saying you want to have more but you can't eat another bite. So in other words, that's the result of your self-image circuit processing. In the case of Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito, their fluctlights are largely unscathed, but because the circuit in question is not functional, all they can do in their current state is most likely reflexive reactions triggered by deeply ingrained memories.

Asuna: Oh no.

Higa: I don't think they know who they are or what they need to do, but they can't speak voluntarily. I believe that's the current state they're in.

Asuna and Team RWBY head down to the room the others are in. Asuna holds onto Kirito's hand and looks at one of the empty STL's.

Meanwhile, at the main control room, where the men in black are, they type away at the computer, and when they see something about Alice, one of them take off their helmet, revealing the leader of the squad Kirito, Sonic, and their team fought back in GGO, Subtilizer.

Subtilizer: I'm coming for you, Alice.


	3. Subtilizer

9 days before the attack on the Ocean Turtle, inside GGO, two players named Subtilizer and Vassago watch the footage of their squad being wiped out by Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Vassago: Wow. Who knew that Sonic would make things unfair?

Subtilizer: Times up. All teams retreat. Move away from Grid 1-9.

Vassago: That would have been our last prey for today you know. You sure you want to end this on a loss?

Subtilizer: Battling an irregular squadron won't do much good, training-wise. After all, we wouldn't want to carry any negative effects to carry over the actual operation. Let's go.

Subtilizer walks away and logs out. He wakes up in the real world in his office somewhere in San Diego as Gabriel Miller. He takes off his Amusphere.

Gabriel: *Sigh*

A flashing blue square appears on his table. He taps it and gets a call from one of his assistants.

Assistant: Mr. Miller. The men from the NSA have arrived.

Gabriel: Send them in.

Two men from the NSA come in and they all sit down at a table with coffee.

NSA Agent 1: Mr. Miller, we'd like to hire you, Glowgen Defense Systems, for a top secret mission.

Gabriel: What's the mission?

NSA Agent 1: To seize soul translation technology.

Gabriel: What exactly is that?

NSA Agent 1: It was developed by a Japanese company called Rath, and it's a machine that can decipher human souls.

Gabriel: Decipher human souls?

NSA Agent 1: That's right. Using this technology, Rath has apparently succeeded in not only analyzing human souls, but cloning them as well. Should this artificial soul named Alice be fully developed, it could be installed in unmanned Japanese weapons, which could disrupt the balance of military power in East Asia.

NSA Agent 2: The US needs to take control of that technology before that can happen.

Gabriel: I see. So tell me the specifics of this mission.

NSA Agent 1: There's a mega-float for research called the Ocean Turtle, moored near the Izu Islands. We'd like your people to break in and obtain the soul translation technology.

NSA Agent 2: That will require a raid on a Japanese ship, one of our allies. We've made arrangements with the JSDF top brass. Apparently, the JSDF isn't the monolith it appears to be. Use whatever methods you want. Just remember that the US isn't involved in this mission in any way.

Gabriel: Fine with me. I'll assemble the team, and lead it myself.

About 30 minutes after the attack of the Ocean Turtle, Vassago grabs his teammate, Critter by his shirt.

Vassago: Try saying that again, Critter!

Critter: I'll repeat it as many times as I can, Vassago! This console is locked up tighter than a pile of dirt. I could crunch up the numbers on the laptop we brought for a million years, and I still wouldn't crack it!

Vassago: You're missing the point, you four eyes! You said we got locked out because we took too long to break in!

Critter: Hey, all I did was point out a fact.

Angry Vassago holds him up higher.

Vassago: You know, for someone who hung back cowering during battle, you sure are cocky!

The team leader snaps his fingers.

Subtilizer: That's enough, both of you. This is no time to point fingers at each other. We need to consider our next move now.

Vassago: Yeah, but bro, this guy needs to be put in his place.

Subtilizer: I'm satisfied with what this team's achieved till now. The only casualty we had was Gary getting grazed by that yellow haired chick. And we succeeded in taking over the main control room, our primary objective.

Vassago puts Critter down.

Vassago: Yeah, but we're locked out of the control system itself, so what's the point? Our ultimate target is the lightcube cluster which is beyond that wall, right?

They look up to the ceiling.

Subtilizer: That's why i'm saying we gotta find a way to breach it.

Vassago: Still, those JSDF guys won't stay holed up forever. Once the real soldiers come in from this turtle's escort ship...

Subtilizer: I was told that the client and the JSDF have a certain deal in place. Apparently, the naval escort won't make a move for 24 hours after the operation's launched.

Critter: So this operation's not just burglary then?

Subtilizer: Yeah. Ok, let's go over the current situation. It's currently 1447 hours, Japan Standard Time. 40 minutes have passed since we broke in. Right now, we're inside the Ocean Turtle's main control room. Although we've successfully taken over our target facility, we failed to capture the Rath tech, and we've been locked out of the system here. Our next objective is to take over the sub control room. Brigg, do you think you can cut through the bulkhead door?

Brigg: It doesn't look very promising. It's made of cutting-edge composite materials, and it would be impossible to cut through within 24 hours using the portable saw we brought.

Subtilizer: Hans, what if we used a C4 to blow it open?

Hans: Not a good idea. The chamber housing the lightcube cluster is beyond that wall. If we blast open the door, there's no guarantee that the contents of that room would be left unscathed.

Subtilizer: The mission we've been tasked with is to find the lightcube out of a mountain of them, and extract it along with its interface. We already have the cube's unique ID.

Vassago: Come on, this scrawny four eyes has been talking about hacking into the Pentagon, and yet he can't open a single flimsy lock.

Critter: Wow, what a shock. I just got called out by a gunner who's only fired a gun made out of polygons.

Vassago: Why you!

As Vassago throws his fist at him, Subtilizer grabs his wrist before it hits Critter.

Critter and Vassago: Huh?

Subtilizer: Do you want to go back empty-handed, and get jeers instead of treasure?

Vassago: No.

Subtilizer: Are you incompetent enough to be outdone by amateur techs?

Critter: No.

Subtilizer: Then start thinking! Prove that those containers sitting on your necks are filled with something other than oatmeal!

Everyone: Yes sir!

Critter sits at the computer and types away.

Subtilizer: So the pressure bulkhead leading to the lightcube cluster can't be breached. Meaning our only option is to control the system from here. How's it looking, Critter?

Critter: No chance of logging in with administrator privileges. About all we can do is take a look at the fairyland where those fluctlights live in such a bliss.

Critter opens up footage of goblins in the dark territory.

Vassago: Goblins?

Critter: Hey, you've done your homework, Captain!

Vassago: Yeah, but they seem kind of big for goblins. Those are hobs, or maybe hobgoblins.

Subtilizer: Critter.

Critter: Yeah?

Subtilizer: Are these monsters part of the system?

Critter: Hmm. Doesn't look that way. These guys have artificial souls loaded into the lightcube cluster above. They have fluctlights.

Vassago: Seriously? These hobgoblins have souls just like us? Do those lightcubes all contain orcs and goblins like these? Is our Alice one too?

Critter: Of course not!

They take a look at the human empire.

Critter: This realm is called the Underworld. It's divided into the human empire, where regular humans live, and the dark territory that lies outside it, which is full of monsters. It's pretty much a given that Alice lives in the human empire, but since it's so gigantic, there's no way we'll ever find her just by peeking like this.

Vassago: Come on, that's a total no-brainer! If that's the case, all we gotta do is dive into this human empire, and ask whoever we come across if they know a girl named Alice.

Critter: Wow! We got an idiot here!

Vassago: What was that?!

Critter: There are tens of thousands of people living in the human empire. You really think you can canvas them all on your own?

Vassago: Oh.

Critter: Hold on. Maybe it doesn't have to be done by one person.

Subtilizer: I see. The accounts set up to log into the Underworld... It's unlikely they'll all just be regular level 1 citizens. Don't you agree, Critter?

Critter: Yeah.

They take a look at the accounts.

Critter: For the Rath operators to log in and observe, or else control it from the inside, they must be set up with accounts of all ranks and professionals.

Vassago: How cool is that? So we should just log in as a general, president, or some big shot, and order them to smoke out Alice, right?

Critter: I don't know. Hearing you put it like that makes this idea sound stupid.

Critter tries to log into the accounts but they are locked.

Critter: No good. They have some hardcore protection on the high-level accounts as well. Looks like we can only dive in as a regular citizen.

Vassago: That's a letdown.

Subtilizer: Are there any high-level accounts set up outside the human empire as well?

Critter: Outside? But the chances of Alice being there are close to nil.

Subtilizer: I know. But it's not like the borders are completely impenetrable.

Vassago: Yeah, that's my bro! Thinking outside the box! So you mean to go in as general of those monsters and attack, right? That would get me even more fired up for sure!

Critter: Aha! Found it!

Critter opens up two accounts for the dark territory.

Critter: Alright! No password! So we got someone with the rank of a dark knight. His object control level is 70! We can work with that!

Vassago: Not bad! I call that one!

Critter: Here's another one. Huh? What's this?

The other one they look at has nothing but blank.

Critter: The reading's all blank. And there's no level either. All it shows is its name. Emperor Vecta.

Vassago: Emperor as in ruler? Change my mine, I want that one...

Subtilizer: No. I'm taking that one for myself.

Vassago: Alright then. So you can be the emperor, and I'll be the dark knight. I'm getting pumped! Hey four eyes! Can we log in?

Critter: Hmm.

Subtilizer: What's wrong? Is there something else?

Critter: Something is like bugging me over here. I'm looking at the data, and this odd phrase keeps popping up. I'm not sure what it means though.

Subtilizer: What kind of phrase?

Critter: The final load test.

Meanwhile, back in the sub control room...

Higa: Let's see. As far as Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray's conditions are in the real world, like I just explained, things aren't looking too optimistic. That said, they still remain logged into the Underworld, along with Tails and Knuckles. In other words, even though their self-images are damaged, their fluctlights are still active, and are receptive to various stimuli. Sonic, Mighty, and Ray could be awake at any time.

Rinko: So they're going to be ok?

Higa: Yeah, but as for Kirito, he lost his own soul because he's been blaming himself so vehemently. If someone in the Underworld were to offer him forgiveness, then maybe...

Asuna and Team RWBY come up the stairs.

Asuna: I'll go.

Rinko: Asuna?

Asuna: I'll go into the Underworld. I want to tell Kirito...

Tears begin to come out of her eyes.

Asuna: that he did a good job. I'll tell him, "I know you went through so much sadness and pain, but you did the best you could."

Kikuoka: It's true that we have one more vacant STL, but the Underworld isn't exactly stable right now. Because we're about to enter the last stage of the scheduled final load test.

Weiss: Final load test? What's going to happen?

Higa: The durability of the eastern gate that divides the human empire and the dark territory will reach zero, and an army of monsters will flood the human empire. If the humans had such sufficient defenses in place, they would have ultimately been able to drive them back. But during this last experiment, Sonic and the others pretty much destroyed the Axiom Church, so who knows what will happen?

Kikuoka: Either way, we've reached the point where one of us has to dive in. Once the invasion begins, it's possible that Alice, who's somewhere in the human empire, will be killed in the chaos. If someone can enter with a superuser account, transport Alice, under their protection, to the world's end altar, and from there eject Alice's lightcube to the sub control room.

Rinko: Isn't that what you asked Kirito and Sonic to do as well?

Kikuoka: If they made it, I'm sure they would have pulled it off. Because they were right by Alice the whole time.

Rinko: Your saying that several months later, in terms of internal time, it's highly likely that they're all still together?

Higa: I think it's safe to assume they are. Meaning that having Asuna dive in would be our best option.

Blake: That's true. After all, Kirito needs her more than ever now. So she should have the ability to communicate with him.

Ruby: And whoever goes in will need the combat ability to protect Alice.

Kikuoka: Then we should have her use the highest account level possible.

Higa: Well, the choices are endless.

Higa opens up the super accounts.

Higa: We got a general, knight, noble... There's all kinds to choose from.

Rinko: Hey, wait a second.

Higa: What's up?

Rinko: Isn't there a chance that our attackers could come up with the same idea?

Higa: Oh yeah. It's true that they're likely gonna catch up on this method too. But they won't have the time to crack the login passwords for any super accounts. Their only option would be a level 1 ordinary citizen, and that's it.

Higa looks down, thinking about something.

Rinko: What's wrong?

Higa: Never mind. It's nothing.

At the STL room, Aki sets up the IV drip for Asuna while she texts her friends on her phone.

Asuna's text: Everyone, I'm going into the Underworld. I'll come back with Kirito, Sonic, and the others, no matter what, so don't worry.

Weiss: We wish you the best of luck in there.

Blake: Be safe in there.

Ruby: Say hi to Kirito! Sonic as well.

Yang: Be sure they come back safe.

Asuna: Yeah. Thanks so much everyone.

Asuna heads over to her STL and sits down. Aki places the IV drip on her veins.

Aki: Are you ready?

Asuna: Yes.

Meanwhile, at a library somewhere in Tokyo, Kyouji reads Diary of a Wimpy Kid The Long Haul, while Shino falls asleep. Inside her dream, it becomes a flashback from an event that happened in GGO. She runs over the rooftops, and lays down at a sniping position, in search of an enemy.

Sinon: Where are you?

Then, she hears footsteps from behind. As soon as she does, she takes out her automatic handgun, pointing it behind. Then, the enemy player appeared in the opposite direction, and that player was Subtilizer.

Sinon: Uh oh.

Subtilizer kicks Sinon away, she shoots at him, but he throws a knife at her arm, and pins her down on the ground. She lifts her back up and chokes her until all her HP falls to zero. She wakes up from her dream.

Shino: Again. That guy from that day.

Shino grabs Kyouji's book and hits him in the head with it.

Kyouji: Oww! Hey come on.

Shino: That's not the book you're supposed to be reading.

Shino hands him the book he's supposed to read, which is Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.

Kyouji: Would you cut me some slack, Shino? You're not my mom, you know.

Shino: Still, you're kind of behind on school, less slacking, more studying.

Kyouji: Says the girl who just fell asleep. I already got most of my work done when I was being treated.

Shino gets a message from Asuna on her phone.

Shino: Asuna?

Then, she gets a call from Vector the Crocodile.

Vector: Everyone! There's been an update! Can you all log into ALO right away?

Everyone meets in Sylvain.

Vector: Ok, so villagers got new clothes, and there's bees, and...

Espio: Tell them the actual thing.

Vector: Oh, right.

After telling them the story.

Vector: So in order to repair Kirito's fluctlight, Asuna decided logging into the Underworld, as you all heard.

Leafa: Big brother...

Silica: Kirito...

Yui begins to worry even more for her parents. Leafa pets her cait sith ears.

Richter: It's good that Sonic, Mighty, and Ray might be alright. And Kirito needs Asuna more than ever right now.

Snow: Hey, they'll come back, right?

Lisbeth: Yeah, they always come back.

Sinon: What about the Ocean Turtle? Aren't they under attack by some sketchy guys?

Klein: Isn't there something we can do to help?

Vector: Well, we might need you guys sometime later. But right now, we're working on a huge problem. And it's not just about South Island, but even worse.

Back on the Ocean Turtle, Ruby gets a call from Jaune.

Ruby: Hey Jaune. Is everything alright?

Jaune tells her the bad news.

Ruby: Y-You can't be serious!

She hangs up.

Ruby: Weiss! Blake! Yang! We have a huge problem!

Blake: What's wrong?

After telling them, they take a helicopter and race to South Island.

Weiss: If what they said was true, then everything just went from bad to catastrophic.

Yang: We gotta head back to South Island now. But what about the video with Sonic beating up Kikuoka?

Ruby: Well, Tails has his phone, so he can record it.

Yang: Yeah, that's true.

Meanwhile, back at STL Room 1, Subtilizer and Vassago get ready to dive into the Underworld.

Vassago: Alright! Let's do this!

As they dive in, Subtilizer finds an illusion of her little sister flying down to him. Then, at the Obsidia Palace in the dark territory, a dark knight named Lipia Zancale, rank 11 comes up and greets her commander Vixur ul Shasta.

Lipia: Dark Knight Lipia Zancale has returned.

Vixur: Good. You may have a seat.

Lipia: Yes, my lord.

Vixur: Don't call me your lord when it's just me and you.

Lipia: Right, but I am officially still on duty.

Vixur: Anyway, what is this grave incident that you had to send a familiar to alert me about?

Lipia: The pontifex of the Axiom Church has been struck down, and replaced by a little girl calling herself Cardinal.

Vixur: What?! That immortal being? Replaced with a little one?

Lipia: Yes. I found it hard to believe, so I spent a full week making sure it was true.

Vixur: This is our chance.

Lipia: Chance for what?

Vixur: Needless to say, for peace.

Lipia: Do you really think that's possible, my lord?

Vixur: Whether it is or not, it's still something we must do.

Lipia: But... How do you intend to convince the others? And would the order of the Integrity Knights even entertain peace negotiations?

Vixur: Regarding the Integrity Knights, I believe there is a chance. If the pontifex has truly been replaced, then surely, she must accept, along with Bercouli. I can't stand the guy, but I can have a talk with him. But it's the council of ten that can prove to be a problem. I know it sounds contradictory, but we may be forced to eliminate them. At least four of them.

Lipia: Which four are you talking about? Would it be the goblin chiefs, the orc chief, as well as...

Vixur: The chancellor of the Dark Mages Guild. That woman's got her hands on Administrator and Cardinal's immortality secret, and she most desires to become empress herself one day. No way would she accept any talk of peace.

Lipia: But that would be far too risky, my lord! The leaders of the goblins and orcs may not be our enemies, but as for the dark mages, there's no telling what tricks they might have up their sleeves!

Vixur: Listen, Lipia. How long has it been since you came to me?

Lipia: Umm, it was the year I turned 21, so four years.

Vixur: That long already, huh? Forgive me for putting you in such an ambiguous position for so long. What do you say? Isn't it about time you and I, uh... You know... Officially get married?

Lipia gasps at that question.

Lipia: My lord!

Vixur: I know that I'm much older than you, but...

Lipia cries tears of joy.

?: Emergency!

A man with an orange beard comes in.

Man with a beard: It's an emergency! The throne room!

Vixur: Huh?

Man with a beard: The chain sealing it is shaking!

At the throne room, the chain disappears and the door opens, revealing Subtilizer as Vecta, and Vassago as a dark knight.


	4. Vecta

Decades ago, during Gabriel's childhood...

Gabriel's Father: Gabriel. Unlike humans, insects do not have brains.

Young Gabriel: Then where do they think?

Gabriel's Father: In an insects case, all of the nerves throughout its body act like a brain. That's why, even if they lose their head, they can still live for a little while.

Later, little Gabriel steps outside and takes a look at a grasshopper.

Young Gabriel: If it's alive even after it loses its head, then where is the mantis' soul?

He takes a closer look.

Young Gabriel: Hmm...

?: Gabe!

His little sister, Alicia waves to him.

Alicia: Gabe!

Young Gabriel: Alicia!

Alicia: Let's play together, Gabe.

Young Gabriel: Sure thing.

They head inside and read the book, Alice in Wonderland, while Alicia hums.

Young Gabriel: I wonder where Alicia's soul is. Unlike insects, humans can't live if they lose their head. So the human soul must be in the head. Somewhere in the brain. Deep beneath Alicia's skin, soul, and brain matter, her soul is hidden.

Present day, inside the Obsidia Palace in the Dark Territory... Gabriel wakes up on a throne as Vecta. He takes a look around the room from his throne.

?: Yo!

Vassago appears on his left.

Vassago: Is that you, bro?

Vecta: Is that you, Vassago?

Vassago's appearance is a dark knight, like he said he was going to be.

Vassago: Yup. Looks like we were able to log in as planned.

Vecta stands up and looks out the window at a town.

Vecta: Those are artificial fluctlights? They're all humans with souls?

Later on, a meeting gets called by Vecta at the Obsidia Palace. First comes the chief of the Flatland Goblins, Kubiri, running with his army of goblins.

Kubiri: Hurry! We flatland goblins must be the first to reach his majesty, the emperor!

Then comes the chief of the Mountain Goblins, Hagashi with his army of goblins.

Hagashi: We're not getting beat by a bunch of flatland slug eaters! No one's getting the honor of the first kill but us mountain goblins!

Then comes the army of giants, walking forth with the chief, Sigurosig, then Furgr with his army of ogres, and then the tenth champion of the Pugilists Guild, Iskahn.

Iskahn: Whatever you do, don't fall behind the other tribes!

Everyone in his guild cheers and moves forth. Then, at the Assassin's Guild hall, is Fu Za, with some of his crew.

Fu Za: Let's go everyone. We're off to the Obsidia Palace.

All of the tribes gather together at the Obsidia Palace, and introduce themselves to Emperor Vecta.

Rengil: I am Rengil Gila Scobo. I am the head of the commerce guild.

Lilpilin: I am the chief of the ogres, Lilpilin.

Dee Eye Ell: I am the chancellor of the dark mages guild, Dee Eye Ell. My 3,000 mages, as well as my heart and soul all belong to you, Your Majesty.

Vecta nods his head.

Vixur: I am the commander of the dark knights brigade, Vixur Ul Shasta. Before I offer you my sword, I have a question for you, Emperor. Now that you have returned to your throne, what is it that you seek?

Vecta: What I seek? Blood and terror. Flames and destruction. Death and screams.

Everybody gasps and Vecta stands up and gives his speech.

Vecta: The western lands are full of the power of the gods who expelled me from the heavens. The great gate that protects it is about to crumble, even as we speak. I have returned to make my authority known far and wide across the land. The moment the great gate falls, the Human Empire will belong to the people of darkness! I desire only one thing. The Priestess of Light, who appeared at the same time in that land, and nothing else! I hereby grant you the permission to kill and seize any other human! Soldiers of the dark empire! The time you have long awaited is nigh!

A brief moment of silence...

Lilpilin: I'll slaughter every last one of those lums!

Hagashi: Yes! Battle! Battle!

Kubiri: Battle! Battle!

Everybody shouts for their thirst for battle. However, Vixur and Lipia don't seem very excited about this. At night, Vecta and Vassago have a drink at the quarters.

Vassago: I'm surprised you had that kind of talent, bro. You should've become an actor instead.

Vecta: I just did what was necessary. You really should learn how to deliver that kind of speech yourself. Since your a level higher than those guys.

Vassago: Forget giving orders or speeches, I'd rather lead the charge into battle. Since we dived into this mind-blowing VR world. This wine and bottle seem like a real thing to me.

Vecta: But in exchange, if you get cut, it'll hurt and bleed. Since a pain absorber won't work here.

Vassago: That's what makes it great.

Vecta heads over to the console and gets in touch with Critter in the real world.

Critter: Is that you Captain?

Vecta: Yeah.

Critter: We've just returned to the main control room after watching you and Vassago dive.

Vecta: I see. It's already night of the first day here. I already knew about it, but time acceleration still feels odd. For now, everything's proceeding as planned. We'll be done preparing the units in a day or two, and commence our assault on the Human Empire two days from now.

Critter: Nice! Don't forget, alright? Once you take Alice in your custody, transport her there, and execute the command from the menu to eject her into the main control room. Then Alice's lightcube will be ours. Oh, one more thing, I want you to drill this into that idiot Vassago's head.

Vassago: What?!

Critter: Since you can't do anything that requires Administrator privileges, it won't be possible to reset your account either. Which means if you both die over there, you can never use those super accounts again. So then next time you log in, it will be as grunts.

Vecta: Right. I understand. What's the JSDF doing right now?

Critter: Nothing at the moment. It doesn't seem like they've realized you dove in yet. But it looks like those huntresses left the place. Something big must be happening for them.

Vecta: Right. Ok, I'm signing off. Let's hope the next communication will be after we captured Alice.

Critter: Roger. I'm counting on you.

The call ends and the FLA rate gets set back to what it was before.

Vassago: That punk, Critter. Hey bro, is it ok if I swing by downtown to... No, I guess not.

Vecta: Just hold back for a while. Once the operation's over, I'll let you have a whole night.

Vassago: Roger that. So no murder and women for now, huh? Well, in that case, I'm just gonna hit the sack. Night.

Vassago leaves the room. When Vecta heads into his room, he finds Lipia in a dress there.

Vecta: What are you doing?

Lipia: I shall be keeping you company tonight, sir.

Vecta: Really?

Vecta sits on his bed.

Vecta: On whose order?

Lipia: No. This is my duty.

Vecta: I see.

Vecta lays down.

Lipia: Pardon me.

Lipia sits down, and quickly swings a knife at Vecta, but before it hits, Vecta grabs her arm and knocks her over, holding her neck.

Vecta: Who sent you to do this?

Lipia: This is also my own choice!

Vecta: Then who's your commanding officer?

Lipia: I don't have one.

Vecta: Why did you try to kill me? Were you offered money? Or maybe promised status?

Lipia: It's for the greater good!

Vecta: Oh?

Lipia: If war breaks out now, it will set history back a hundred years... No, two hundred years! We cannot revert to an area of oppression for the powerless!

Vecta chokes Lipia until she dies. He takes a look at her corpse and gasps as a soul comes out from her head.

Vecta: This is just like what happened that day!

It was the day in Gabriel's childhood when he murdered his sister Alicia in a forest near his home.

Young Gabriel: Right now I'm looking at Alicia's soul. I'm also seeing what Alicia's soul is seeing.

He looks up and smiles.

Young Gabriel: This soul... I want to see more of the vision that this soul is showing me!

Present day... Lipia's soul flies into Vecta's mouth. He looks up with a scary smile, seeing Lipia's time with Vixur.

Vecta: Magnificent! What a magnificent experience! The lightcube housing this woman's fluctlight is connected to my own fluctlight through the STL. Did a fragment of the quantum data reverse its course through its circuits? No, who cares about that? Ever since Alicia, I've experimented with so many people, but just now, I was able to experience that phenomenon again. Even a woman like this yielded that much. Meaning that the perfected version, Alice, will surely... Alice, your soul will be so sweet!

The next day, all the tribes gather at the Obsidia Palace, standing before Vecta.

Vixur: I wonder where Lipia is.

Dee eye Ell: You Majesty, preparations for battle are complete. Just give the order and we can launch the assault at any time.

Vecta: Right.

Before Lipia's attempt to slay Vecta, she and Vixur have a small meeting together.

Vixur: The life of the eastern gate, which has divided the Human Empire and the land of darkness since the time of creation, is now about to expire.

Lipia: The five tribes of the forces of darkness are all excited about a major incursion into the Human Empire.

Vixur: But the order of the Integrity Knights protecting the Human Empire are all formidable. If we try to push through with superior numbers, we will eventually be worn down, but by the time that last unit falls, I can't imagine how much damage we'll have suffered.

Lipia: And that will lead to a power imbalance among the five tribes.

Vixur: The Council of Ten will be powerless, and our equal treaty among the five tribes will be meaningless. If that happens, it will be the Age of Iron and Blood all over again. We must avoid that at all costs. We must make peace. The Knight Commander Bercouli, and the new pontifex, Cardinal. They, if no one else will surely agree to our request for peace. Therefore, I must kill Emperor Vecta, who seeks war.

Present day.

Vecta: By the way, there was an intruder in my sleeping quarters last night. Who had a dagger hidden in their hair. I don't intend to condemn the person who sent the assassin. There's nothing wrong with using your power to gain even greater power. Should you want to take my head, feel free to attack from behind at any time. Of course, that's only if you understand that you'll pay the appropriate price for such a gamble. Here is an example.

One of Vecta's assistants come in with something covered by a cloth. She places it in front of the emperor. Then, Vecta uncovers it, showing Lipia's head frozen in a block of ice. This creates shock for the dark knight commander.

Vixur: Lipia... No!

Vixur thinks of all the time he spent with his true love, Lipia. After that, his rage builds up, as a dark aura covers him. He takes out his sword.

Vixur: YOU'LL PAY!

Then, a dagger hits him beneath his arm. The dagger came from a member of the Assassin's Guild.

Assassin: You were just injected by a poison so potent, it can kill even a colossal land dragon with a life of over 30,000 an hour. With your stamina and total life, I'd say maybe another two or three minutes.

Vixur falls down and looks up to Emperor Vecta and Lipia's head.

Vixur: I won't let you stop me!

Vixur's lightcube begins to glow bright as he creates a tornado inside the hall, sucking the chief's of each tribe in. The tornado shows him in his ultimate rage form. With it, he charges right at the emperor, but just before his strike hits, he appears in some void deep in Vecta's fluctlight.

Vixur: There's nothing here. Does this man, not know life? A man who knows nothing of the radiance of life, of the soul, or love. That's why he seeks other souls.

Darkness begins to consume the dark knight commander.

Vixur: This man cannot be killed with a murderous sword! Because this man's soul is alive, yet dead at the same time!

Finally, he gets completely swallowed by the darkness inside the void.

Vixur: I'm sorry, Lipia.

Back at the Obsidia Palace, everything clears up. Vixur is suddenly not there anymore. Everybody looks with shock.

Vecta: The troops who lost their general are to be immediately taken over by the next in command. We will begin our assault as planned in one hour from now.

A brief moment of silence after the shock of both Vixur and Lipia's death.

Dee Eye Ell: All hail His Majesty, the Emperor!

Everyone: All hail the emperor!

Everyone gives a round of applause for Vecta as they get ready for battle.

Vecta: The Human Empire is about to fall. And Alice will be mine.

Meanwhile, Alice, Eugeo, Tails, and Knuckles arrive on Amayori, along with Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito who are unconscious.

Knuckles: So that's the eastern gate huh?

Eugeo: The gate that divides both the Human Empire and the Dark Territory.

Alice: Stop Amayori.

Alice's dragon stops and they take a look at the words on the gate.

Tails: What's this? Destroyed at the last stage?

The gate begins to crack and pieces start falling apart.

Tails: Oh no!

Eugeo: It's falling apart.

They take a look overhead and see what looks to be the forces of darkness approaching from far away.

Eugeo: They're coming!

Tails: Come on! We gotta warn Cardinal and Bercouli!

They fly away as fast as they can, on their way to camp so they can warn the others.

Alice: We're out of time!


	5. Before Battle

At a camp near the Eastern Gate, the Integrity Knights train the Imperial knights of the Four Empires. Eldrie's dragon, Takiguri, calls out somewhere in the distance.

Eldrie: Is that...?

It was Amayori, landing with Alice, Eugeo, Tails, Knuckles, as well as Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito.

Eldrie: Lady Alice! I knew you would return! Huh?

He looks at the other 7 with a slight glare.

Eldrie: Lady Alice...

They explain the situation to the apprentice.

Alice: We have just looked at the Eastern Gate. There's not much time left before it gets destroyed and the enemy pushes through.

Eldrie: The enemy army has about 50,000 troops. We have 3,000. We have to give them whatever training we can.

Tails: 3,000? That's not nearly enough.

Eugeo: What about the other Integrity Knights? We could only see 7 from above from outside.

Eldrie: That's all of them.

Alice: That can't be true! There should be 31 Integrity Knights in all, including me!

Knuckles: Well, 32 even though Eugeo's not really a knight but he's wearing the armor that the old pontifex gave him.

Eldrie: Surely you're aware. That Prime Senator Chudelkin has used a retuning art on knights who showed symptoms of memory issues. About 10 of those knights have yet to awaken from that art, and Cardinal is trying her best. Right now, 21 of them are awake. Four are watching over the cathedral, and the capital, and four are patrolling the End Mountains.

Alice: So that leaves 13.

Eldrie: Our forces are already stretched too thin. And yet...

He takes a look at the four in comas and the ones that are awake.

Eldrie: Do you intend to shield these young men while you fight? The disabled ones especially?

Tails: Are you insulting us?

Alice: Yes I do.

Eugeo: Kirito's our childhood friend. We have to protect him.

Knuckles: And Sonic, Mighty, and Ray are our best friends! Someone's gotta keep them safe.

Eldrie: You shouldn't. If you all encumber yourselves with such deadweight in battle, not only will it diminish your powers, but it could expose you to danger yourselves!

?: Easy there, Eldrie. No need to get so worked up.

Bercouli appears.

Bercouli: Hey little one. I'm relieved to see that you look better than I expected. Have your cheeks filled in a little?

Alice: Uncle. It's been a while.

Bercouli: And thanks for taking care of her you three.

Eugeo: Uh. Of course.

Knuckles: Eh. Someone had to do it.

Bercouli walks to them, and looks at the ones in comas.

Alice: Uncle. *Gasp!* Is he going to kill them?

She prepares to take out her sword.

Bercouli: Don't worry.

The commander takes a slight deep breath, and...

Bercouli: Hah!

He creates a gust of wind with his mind, and the sound of a clang coming from between him and Alice.

Bercouli: Did you see that just now, Alice?

Alice: Yes. It was only for an instant but I saw the flash of a sword.

Bercouli: That's right. I launched an incarnate sword, or rather, dagger at that young man. If it had hit, it would have sliced some skin off his cheek.

Alice: If it hit... Which means...

Bercouli: That's right. He stopped it. With his own willpower.

Eugeo: No way.

Alice: Oh Kirito.

Bercouli: It doesn't look like he has his mind, but he's not dead. The boy wasn't protecting himself, but you, little one. So I'm sure he'll be back one day. That goes for the other three. That's what I think. Maybe when you all need them the most.

Alice and Eugeo hug Kirito.

Knuckles: See? We can look after four people.

?: Does that include a knucklehead like you as well?

Knuckles: Sure! You can also look after a knucklehead like... WHAT?!

The familiar voice that insulted Knuckles from behind was the blue blur, finally awake.

Tails, Knuckles, Eugeo, and Alice: SONIC?!

Sonic: What's up? I'm back.

Tails: Y-You're awake!

Sonic: Let me tell you, I never had a headache more big in my whole life.

Mighty: You're telling me. I felt all dizzy this whole time.

Ray: Me too!

Knuckles: Mighty! Ray!

Ray: We're back! So we were out for 6 months huh?

Bercouli: Well would you look at that. They really did come back. That's a miracle right there.

Ray: Not all of us.

They look to Kirito, still in a coma for a moment. Then, at sunset, they head to their tent.

Alice: I'm very grateful, Kirito. Even though you've lost your heart since that battle, you still protected me and Eugeo from Uncle's sword technique.

Eugeo: Now that Sonic, Mighty, and Ray are awake, it's only a matter of time before Kirito wakes too. At least I hope he will.

Sonic: You know what I think he needs in order to wake up? He needs someone very special to him.

Eugeo: Someone special?

Sonic: Yeah. Which means he needs someone he loves the most to talk to him, so he can recover.

Eugeo: You mean Asuna?

Sonic: Yeah. For me, Mighty, and Ray, it's cause our best friends were here the whole time. No idea why it took so long to wake up, but we're back anyway.

Tails: Sonic's right you know.

Mighty: But is Asuna actually going to come?

Knuckles: Who knows? She's on the other side right now, but i'm sure she'll come back.

?: Umm. Hello?

Someone arrives at their tent, and Sonic and Alice check to see who it is. It was Kirito and Eugeo's apprentice's, Ronie and Tiese.

Tiese: Umm. We've brought you your dinner. S-Sonic? Is that you?

Sonic: Hey! Look who it is!

Eugeo: Tiese? Ronie?

Mighty: Good to see you two again!

Ronie: I knew it! They're here! I'm so glad!

Knuckles: Wait. Who are they?

Eugeo: Oh. They're primary trainee's from the swordcraft academy. They are both mine and Kirito's apprentice's, Tiese and Ronie.

Tiese: Thank goodness you're all ok. Wait. Are you Tails and Knuckles?

Tails: Yeah?

Tiese: How were you able to get here?

Knuckles: Uh it's very hard to explain.

Ronie: Well, it's good that you're all safe. But what happened to Kirito? He doesn't look so good.

Sonic: Well, me, Kirito, Mighty and Ray were somehow in comas for six months after we all kicked the pontifex's butt. We just woke up earlier today except Kirito.

Tiese: Y-You fought against the Axiom Church?

Alice: We had to because Administrator had a scheme plotted.

Ronie: But, when will he wake?

Sonic: Not sure. But I have a pretty good feeling that he would wake up if Asuna were here. He's been away from her and Yui for way too long.

Tiese: This is my fault that this happened to Kirito. If I was a bit wiser, you guys wouldn't have to fight the church to change the law, and nobody would have suffered.

Eugeo: Tiese. You did the right thing. As your mentor, I'm very proud. And if it weren't for Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, I wouldn't be here right now, and who would have saved Alice if that never happened?

Alice: He's right. I'm actually Kirito and Eugeo's childhood friend. When I was eleven, I was taken away as a criminal and as punishment, my memories of them disappeared, and I became an Integrity Knight. They're back now, but even though they are...

Alice holds Eugeo's hand.

Alice: I want to protect what's important.

Eugeo: Alice...

Sonic: They're exactly right. Hey, all of us can be stubborn at times, but we gotta learn from our mistakes you know.

Ronie: You're right. I know that. He'll definitely wake up.

The next day, everyone takes a walk down the camp.

?: Hey.

They see Bercouli next to them.

Alice: Good morning, Uncle.

Sonic: How's it going?

Bercouli: Good. So about what we'll do with that young man while we're out there. If you want, I can ask the rearguard unit to...

Eugeo: It's ok. We just saw our former pages from the academy. We're entrusting them to him.

Bercouli: Oh. That's good to hear. How is he now? Did he react in any way, coming in contact with people from his past?

Eugeo: Not really. But we have a pretty good idea that someone from his world that he loves the most can interact with him.

Bercouli: I see. I can tell that the blue one and the black haired boy would make us look awful in this battle. Even with your help, defeating the pontifex was such an incredible feat.

Sonic: Well we've done more incredible things.

Bercouli: When we both clashed yesterday, I felt it. The black haired boy had either the same, or more experience in combat than me. I just wanna know where he got that experience from.

Knuckles: Well, we did come from another world, so...

?: My lord.

The vice commander walks over with her helmet on.

Fanatio: It's almost time for the war council.

Alice: Lady Fanatio.

She takes off her helmet, revealing her face.

Alice: S-She has makeup on?!

Fanatio: It's been a long time Alice. I'm glad you're back.

Alice: And she sounds feminine too. I-It's been a long time.

Fanatio: I would like to meet with you and the black haired boy after the war council.

Sonic: Why is that?

Fanatio: I would like to thank you for fighting and defeating me.

Sonic: Wait. Why are you thanking us for that? I mean I know we talked some sense into you, but...

Fanatio: In all my years as an Integrity Knight, you two were the only ones who fought me all out, knowing I was a woman. Whenever a man fights me, there's always a difference in his swordplay. When I realized that, I hid my face with a helmet and mastered the art of continuous attacks to prevent opponents from getting close. But that was only because I was self-conscious about my own gender. You two saw right through me and never held back. I unleashed all my sword skills and art techniques, and when it was over, all my trivial obsessions have vanished. That's why I want to thank you both.

Sonic: Oh. You're welcome?

Fanatio: I'm also a little annoyed as well. Because when you two saw my exposed face, you didn't find any womanliness in me at all.

Tails: What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Fanatio: Well, I was thinking I'd try a few things. Maybe if do this or that the black haired boy will wake up.

Mighty: W-Wait! You're not seriously thinking about...

Eugeo: He's already engaged with somebody else!

Alice: T-That's much appreciated but he's resting in his tent right now. We'll give him your regards later.

Fanatio: Oh. I need your permission to see him? Whenever you asked to meet the commander when he was on duty, I never refused you due to my personal feelings.

Alice: I shouldn't even need your permission to see him.

Fanatio: Really now?

Alice: First of all, if you wished to be beaten up by a male knight, you could have asked Uncle to do so.

Fanatio: Oh, but he's exempt. Since he's the most powerful swordsman in this world, he can go easy on anyone.

Sonic: *Sigh*

Tails: We should let them have their conversation.

Eugeo: That's probably the best idea.

Mighty: I'm already prepared to have nightmares from what Fanatio suggested she would do to wake him up. I know she didn't explain in full detail but I have a feeling it's gonna be a disaster.

The boys leave the premise.

Alice: Oh, is that right? Whenever I trained with him, Uncle was always drenched with sweat and going all-out.

Fanatio: Is that so? My lord!

Alice: Uncle!

Fanatio and Alice: Is it true that you...

Bercouli's not in that spot anymore, and is by the tent where the war council is at.

Bercouli: Hey! The war council's about to begin.

?: No way! Alice, you're here!

Alice: Huh?

A girl named Eydis Synthesis 10 arrives.

Eydis: You're back! I'm so glad you're here!

Alice: Eydis?

Eydis: I thought you left for good, but here you are. Looking as great as usual.

Alice: It's very good to see you again. When the fight's over, let's go to the hot spring at the cathedral.

Eydis: Sure!

Everyone takes a seat at the war council. Eugeo looks towards both his and Kirito's former mentor's, Golgorosso and Sortiliena.

Eugeo: They're here too?

Fanatio: Ahem! For the last four months, we've considered all kinds of strategies, but have concluded that it will be difficult to repulse an all-out attack with our current strength. On our side of the End Mountains, there's nothing but grassland and rocks for 10 kilos in all directions. If they force their way in this far, we'll be surrounded and massacred by the enemy. Therefore...

She points at the ravine on the map.

Fanatio: We have no choice but to fight in this narrow ravine that's 100 mel wide and 1,000 mel long. We'll set up a defensive position here, and relentlessly repel the enemy's advances, striking them down. That will be our basic strategy throughout this operation. Does anyone have any thoughts so far?

Eldrie raises his hand.

Eldrie: The enemy forces include ogre units equipped with long bows, as well as the even more dangerous order of the dark mages. What will we do about their long-ranged attacks?

Fanatio: It'll be a risky gamble but...

She looks at Alice.

Fanatio: There's no sunlight in that ravine, even during the day, and not a single blade of grass on the ground. In other words, spatial resources are sparse there. If we can consume every last bit of it before the battle starts, in theory, the enemy will be unable to launch any powerful art techniques. Needless to say, the same is true for us. However, we only have 100 or so sacred arts wielders on our side. Should we find ourselves exchanging art techniques, the enemy will sure be able to consume far more resources.

Duesolbert: I see you're right commander. But if the resources are exhausted, won't we be unable to restore the life of the wounded?

Fanatio: That's why I said it was a gamble. We've brought all our high-level reagents and healing potions with us. If we restrict all our art techniques to healing arts, and use our medicines to assist, the reagents should last for at least three days.

Alice: There's one last thing. No matter how sparse Solus and Terraria's blessings may be, there must be a vast amount of resources in that ravine that have built up over the years. Who would be able to deplete that power in the short time we have before battle?

Sonic: Let me do it. I'm the fastest one here.

Fanatio: Actually, only Alice Synthesis 30 has the power to do it.

Alice: Huh?

Fanatio: Your power has surpassed that of any Integrity Knight. I'm sure you're capable of wielding it now. The true sacred power that can split the heavens and rupture the earth.

Alice: Right.

At sunset, Sonic and the others meet with Ronie and Tiese.

Knuckles: Be sure to keep Kirito safe.

Ronie: Yes. We promise we'll keep him safe.

Tiese: Please promise you'll come back safe.

Eugeo: We'll do our best.

Tails: And since Sonic's here, things just got so much easier now.

Alice: Kirito. If we fall in battle, promise you'll come and draw your sword for us. You're the most powerful swordsman of all.

Eugeo: Yeah. Please. Stand up and fight when the time comes...

Alice and Eugeo hug him.

Alice: Our best friend.

Eugeo: Our hero.

Eldrie waits outside for them. They come out.

Alice: Are you ready?

Eldrie: Yes.

Alice: Oh, Eldrie. You've served me well until now. You didn't choose a senior male knight like Sir Duesolbert. You wished to be trained by an amateur like me because you were concerned about my heart.

Eldrie: Not at all. I would never be so insolent. It was because I was in awe with your splendid sword skills.

Alice: Thanks to your support, I was able to walk this dangerous path until today. Thank you.

Eldrie: Lady Alice. Why are you speaking in the past tense? Why would you imply that your path is about to end here? I still haven't learned enough from you! My sword, my arts... I'm still nowhere near as powerful as you! I need you to continue training and guiding me forever and ever...

Alice: Integrity Knight Eldrie Synthesis 31!

Eldrie: *Gasp* Yes...

Alice: Here are my final orders as your mentor. Make sure you survive. Live to see the advent of peace. And then, take them back. Your true life and your loved one.

Tears come out of Eldrie's eyes as they walk past him. Then, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stop and see Cardinal.

Sonic: Cardinal?

Cardinal: You have all taught me something important. That something must always be kept safe and treasured. So I have decided. I'm going to fight alongside you all.

Sonic: I knew you'd have a change of heart.

Cardinal: It's just about time for the final load test.

Tails: Sure is.

Cardinal: I wish you all the best of luck out there.

Knuckles: Same to you.

And so all of the heroes from the Human Empire, and the villains from the Dark Territory arrive at the Eastern Gate. It begins to crack as everybody gets ready for battle. Some of them tremble because it's their first time in a war. The gate glows bright until it explodes. The final load test begins.


	6. The Fight Begins

At the ravine where the Eastern Gate lays, both the soldiers of the Dark Territory and Human Empire wait for the gate to fall. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Eugeo, Eydis Synthesis 10, and another girl named Medina Orthinanos are in the very front of the pack on the Human Empire side, along with the first unit with Deusolbert, Fanatio, and Eldrie behind them. The second unit included Sheyta Synthesis 12, Renly Synthesis 27 who is flinching really hard, and Bercouli in the very center. Finally, flying above everyone was Alice, Cardinal, and Amayori. Alice takes a look at the ring she is wearing on her finger.

Flashback before the fight...

Eugeo: Alice, I have a request to make.

Alice: Yes?

Eugeo: I know this is too soon, but when this war is over...

He holds out a ring and Alice's face brightens.

Eugeo: I want us both to get married.

Alice: Eugeo...

Alice walks up to him and they hug each other.

Alice: Promise me you'll live, and we will.

Eugeo: It's a promise.

They both kiss. After a moment, they look back at the tent Kirito is in.

Eugeo: Thanks for everything, Kirito.

Alice: Please stand up again soon. For us. For your friends, and for the one you love.

The flashback ends...

Alice: No matter what, we must keep this promise.

Cardinal: Are you alright, Alice?

Alice: Yes, I am fine.

Back at the ground.

Eugeo: Hey, have you guys been in a war before?

Sonic: Well I've been in plenty. They even have names too.

Eydis: Really?

Sonic: There's Metalhead War's 1, 2, 3 and Knuckles...

Knuckles: Hey!

Sonic: CD, 3D Blast, Spinball, Generations, SegaSonic, Chaotix, Triple Trouble, Chaos, Forces, and of course, Mania.

Medina: What kind of names are those?

Sonic: I just made them up.

Medina: Oh.

Tails: Here we go!

The Eastern Gate glows bright and shows the term, Final Load Test, and finally, it starts falling. Then, on the Dark Territory side...

Vassago: Final Load Test huh? This puts even Hollywood movies to shame! Maybe we should grab this video technology instead of the AI, bro. All we gotta do is start a VFX studio and we'll immediately become billionaires!

Vecta: Sorry, but the visuals we're seeing now can't be written to any kind of media. Since the things in this world are not made up of polygons. It's an extravagant show that can only be seen by those connected to the STL.

The Eastern Gate finishes falling, and Vecta stands up.

Vecta: Soldier's of the Dark Empire! The time you have long awaited is nigh! Kill all living things! Pillage all that you can! Lay waste to this land!

Everybody shouts, ready for battle.

Vecta: First group! Begin the assault!

The Flatland Goblin group, Giant unit, and Mountain Goblin unit charge ahead.

Hagashi: Kill them all!

The rest of them wait. Meanwhile, on the Human Empire side, Fanatio draws her sword.

Fanatio: First unit, draw your swords! Prepare for battle!

Everyone in the first unit unsheathes their swords. That includes Eugeo, Eydis, and Medina.

Fanatio: Monk unit, prepare your healing arts!

Monks: System call. Generate luminous element.

Deusolbert: They're coming.

Eldrie: You cursed dwellers of darkness.

Sonic: We're gonna win this fight!

Mighty: Let's give it everything we've got!

Meanwhile, Renly still flinches because of the goblins approaching. At the skies above...

Alice: It's begun. I hope Eugeo and the others will be ok. We will do what I must.

Cardinal: I'll help you.

Alice and Cardinal: System Call.

At the first unit, Deusolbert thinks of the woman of his past.

Deusolbert: The memory that I have left behind. I don't know when it occurred, but in order to protect the world which she lived in with me...

He takes out some arrows.

Deusolbert: Enhance armament!

He activates perfect weapon control on his bow.

Deusolbert: I am Integrity Knight Deusolbert Synthesis 7! Those who stand before me, you shall burn to ashes!

He fires three flaming arrows and they explode on a huge horde of goblins. Then, the giants approach Fanatio's unit, also where Sonic and the others are at.

Sonic: Eugeo! Eydis! Medina! Help out Deusolbert! Mighty! Ray! You guys help out Eldrie! Me, Tails, and Knuckles will stay here and help out Fanatio!

Mighty: You got it, Sonic!

Medina: Let's go!

The others leave to help out the others.

Tails: Let's do this!

Fanatio thinks of Bercouli, and what he and Cardinal said about restoring the order of the knights.

Fanatio: I will follow you wherever you go, my lord.

Knuckles: So which one's the leader.

Tails: I'd say that big guy over there. For some reason the leader is always the biggest one.

Fanatio: Then I'll take this first shot. Enhance armament! Pierce O Light!

Fanatio uses perfect weapon control, shooting a beam of light at Sigurosig, the leader, who jumps out of the way of the beam as it pierces through some of his men. His shock raises high. Meanwhile, at the second unit...

Fizel: Oh, it's started!

Linel: It has.

Fizel: It looks like Uncle Deusolbert is doing his best. And it looks like Eydis, Medina, and that rebel Eugeo are helping him out.

Linel: But the left flank doesn't look so good, doesn't it?

Fizel: Yeah. The first unit's Eldrie is a skillful knight, but even as a knight, he's still a novice. But at least Mighty and Ray are heading over there to help him.

Linel: And Renly is behind him, who's not very dependable.

Fizel: The supply corps is behind the left flank, huh?

Linel: Along with that other rebel, Kirito?

They look to each other, smile, and walk away from their spot. Then, on the left flank, the mountain goblins approach.

Kosogi: Everyone! Stay together and follow my lead!

Eldrie: Don't let a single one get past us!

The goblins hold some balls that light up.

Eldrie: What's that?

Ray: They look like explosives!

Kosogi: Now! Throw them!

They throw the explosives.

Mighty: Watch out!

They hit the ground, and when they blow, they make a puff of smoke.

Kosogi: Now!

The goblins run through the smoke covering the first unit of the left flank.

Soldier: I won't let...

Mighty: Stop!

Eldrie grabs the soldier's arm.

Eldrie: If we attack right now, we might end up hitting each other! We have to let Sir Renly of the second unit know what's happening behind us!

Mighty, Ray, and a soldier rush to the second unit on the left flank.

Ray: Hey! Where's Sir Renly?

Second Unit Soldier 1: Well...

Second Unit Soldier 2: The thing is, he's nowhere to be found.

Renly is actually running away like the coward he is.

Meanwhile, back on the right flank of the first unit...

Shibori: Everyone! Kill the archer! Surround him, carve him up, and pummel him into oblivion!

The goblins run around Deusolbert to surround him. Golgorosso, Eugeo, Eydis, and Medina help him.

Golgorosso: Everyone! Protect Sir Deusolbert! Don't let any of their blades strike him!

Eugeo: I'll show you everything I've learned, Golgorosso.

Golgorosso: Great! Let's do our best.

Deusolbert: I'm counting on you all.

Eugeo and Golgorosso slash through the goblin horde, along with Eydis, Medina, and the soldiers.

Meanwhile, back in the center, Sigurosig looks at his men that fell from Fanatio's sword.

Sigurosig: To think that a mere human would cause such fear in me. It can't be. It can't be.

He starts glitching up.

Sigurosig: It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

He gets so angry that he jumps up and kills a few of his men from his rage.

Sonic: What the heck?!

Tails: He's gone nuts!

Sigurosig's lightcube connects to Fanatio's, and she gets a strange feeling.

Fanatio: Agh!

Knuckles: Fanatio? What's wrong?

Fanatio: I can't move!

Sigurosig runs toward her really fast.

Sigurosig: Kill human!

Just as he was about to strike the vice commander, Sonic uses his spin dash at the chief of the giants, knocking him away.

Sonic: That was a close one.

Tails: Man. That light beam Fanatio shot really scared him.

Fanatio: Thank you for that, Sonic.

Sonic: Any time.

Sigurosig: Kill! Kill! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Sonic: We got this.

Sonic charges up his spin dash.

Sigurosig: HRAAAAAAAGH!

Sonic releases and strikes down Sigurosig. He is now unable to get back up.

Sigurosig: Curse you...

Sonic: That takes care of him.

Fanatio: First unit center! Advance!

Meanwhile, on the right flank.

Eugeo: Bloom! Blue roses!

Eugeo uses perfect weapon control, freezing a huge mass of goblins. Golgorosso, Medina, and Eydis cut through the frozen pack.

Deusolbert: So this is war.

Deusolbert shoots another fire arrow.

Deusolbert: Still no order to retreat yet?

When he grabs another arrow, he notices that he ran out.

?: Well, you're finally out of arrows.

Shibori approaches with a few of his men. Deusolbert puts his bow away.

Deusolbert: Are you one of the dark empire's council of ten? A goblin chief?

Shibori: That's right. I am Shibori, the chief of the flatland goblins.

Everyone looks toward knight number 7 and the goblin chief.

Deusolbert: I am Integrity Knight Deusolbert Synthesis 7.

He takes out his sword.

Shibori: Like I care about some lum's name! You're just meat to me! Just an annoying piece of meat attached to the head I'm about to take! Alright everyone! Get him!

A couple of goblins approach the knight.

Deusolbert: How absurd.

He slices through the goblins that go after him. Then, two grab his legs and knock him to the ground.

Shibori: Yes! YES!

Just as Shibori was about to Golgorosso charges at the goblin chief.

Golgorosso: SIR KNIGHT!

Shibori: Hmph!

Shibori knocks Eugeo's mentor over. He then walks to him and prepares to slice him.

Shibori: Another piece of meat for me.

Eugeo looks toward his mentor.

Eugeo: GOLGOROSSO!

Eugeo runs to save his life, using the 4 hit sword skill, Horizontal Square on Shibori.

Shibori: Rotten little lum!

Deusolbert stands up with a fire aura around him. He uses the sword as an arrow for his bow.

Deusolbert: O Flames!

With that, he releases it, burning the chief, and half of all the flatland goblins. Meanwhile at the center of the second unit, a soldier approaches Bercouli.

Soldier: Reporting. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Fanatio have faced the giant chief, and Sir Deusolbert faced the flatland goblin chief, and they have defeated them both.

Bercouli: I see.

Soldier: That said, we are still overwhelmingly outnumbered by the enemy forces. It's only a matter of time before the battle lines for each unit collapse.

Bercouli: What about the enemies aerial forces?

Soldier: So far, there's no sign of any of their flying dragons or minions.

Meanwhile, back up in the sky, Alice and Cardinal look down at all those who are falling and disappearing into light.

Cardinal: Did it have to come to this?

Amayori looks to Alice and Cardinal, worrying.

Alice: It's alright.

Alice uses her power to create an orb made from the light of those who have fallen.

Cardinal: We'll make sure everyone's efforts work in vain.

Meanwhile, back at the supply storage tents, Renly hides away, panicking.

Renly: I can't do it. I just can't.


	7. Renly

The fight continues as soldiers and goblins continue slaughtering each other. It becomes a fatal battle as the goblins have pushed very far on the Human Empire side. Fizel and Linel also have joined the battle, striking down goblins with their daggers.

Fizel: Why are the goblins this far back?

Linel: There are more than we thought, Zel! There might be too many for us to push back on our own! Sonic and his friends might be our best chance!

Fizel: How come Renlicchi isn't defending the area ahead like he's supposed to?

A goblin approaches Linel, but she reacts quickly slashes it. Fizel takes out another goblin approaching. After that, take a distant look back at the supply tents, and they guessed where Renly was.

Fizel: I knew it. That coward.

Renly cowers in fear in one of the supply tents.

Renly: Get up. You have to go back to your position. No. Even if I were there, I'd only be in the way.

Flashback from his last meeting with Administrator...

Administrator: Renly.

The green haired coward looks up to her eminence.

Administrator: You seem to be broken.

He hesitates.

Renly: What do you mean?

Chudelkin: You're a failure! A defective knight!

Administrator: Renly, it seems I have no choice but to punish you into cryostasis. After all, despite being chosen as master of those double-winged blades, you've never managed to achieve the perfect weapon control art with them. As a knight, you're lacking something crucial.

He trembles.

Administrator: Good night, Renly.

The pontifex walks away.

Chudelkin: Hahaha! For Her Eminence to say good night to you... What a lucky knight you are! I'm so jealous!

The prime senator uses his sacred art to turn Renly into stone.

Renly: A failure. I'm...

The flashback ends.

Renly: It doesn't matter whether I exist or not.

?: What about there?

?: Yes. This tent looks safe.

Renly: Huh? Someone's coming?

He takes a look from behind a corner.

?: Let's hide him in the back and guard the entrance.

The people coming open up the tent and walk in. It was Ronie and Tiese, with Kirito as well.

Tiese: It's dark so be careful.

Renly hides back and Tiese looks forward.

Tiese: Who's there?

She prepares to take out her sword but Renly comes out from the shadow.

Renly: It's ok. It's just me. I apologize for startling you.

Tiese: S-Sir knight! Forgive our rudeness!

Renly: No, it's my fault for scaring you. And besides, I'm not really an Integrity Knight anymore. I ran away. The unit I was supposed to command must be in a panic now. I'm sure there have been some deaths too. And yet, I can't bring myself to leave this place, so how can I call myself a knight?

Ronie: We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Primary Trainee Ronie Arabel with the Supply Corps, and this is Primary Trainee Tiese Schtrinen. And this is...

They show the Black Swordsman to him.

Ronie: Elite Disciple Kirito.

Renly: Kirito? One of the few that defeated the pontifex?

Ronie: Sir Knight, forgive me if I'm being forward, but would you be so kind as to help us out? No matter what, we need to keep Kirito safe.

Renly: Huh?

Ronie: To be honest, defeating even a single goblin is beyond our abilities. But that's our mission right now. To protect him, entrusted to us by Sonic, Eugeo, and Lady Alice, at all costs.

Renly thinks about it, but just as he was, someone approaches the tent.

Ronie: No way! They're here already?

Tiese takes a peak outside.

Tiese: There's smoke.

Ronie: Are the tents on fire?

Tiese: No. It's just some kind of strange smoke wafting in. No, wait. There are a lot of the people coming out of it! *Gasp!*

Tiese steps back as someone approaches them, preparing for battle. A goblin cuts the entrance.

Ronie and Tiese: *Gasp!*

Ronie: A goblin?

Renly: Oh no!

Goblin: I found some white lum girls! What a haul for me!

The 2 girls hesitate really hard, and Renly is just watching in horror.

Ronie: Tiese...

Goblin: Haha!

Renly tries to take out his throwing star, but hesitates.

Flashback from a tournament with his friend, before he became an Integrity Knight.

Renly's Friend: I'm going to win today!

Renly: Me too!

They continue striking each other with their swords. His friends sword cracks a bit, but they're too caught up to notice.

Renly: I have you now!

He performs a slash, but when his friend blocks it, his sword breaks, and Renly looks in horror as he accidentally slashed his own friend.

Renly's Friend: Renly...

The flashback ends as Renly trembles.

Tiese: Stay back! Or else!

Goblin: Haha! Aren't you adorable!

Tiese: I will slash you!

The horrified Integrity Knight keeps watching in horror, but then looks at Kirito, holding his sword very tight.

Renly: Is he... trying to save them? Even though he can't stand or draw his sword, not to mention he can't speak! And yet... I'm...

The flashback continues as Renly drops his sword, running to his friend, laying on the ground.

Renly's Friend: Renly. I want you to become a great knight. Do it for me.

His friend disappears in light. When the flashback ends, he finds out what he must do.

Tiese: Stay back!

Goblin: Hah!

Just as the goblin approaches, a throwing star slashes him. The beast falls to the ground, and the star returns to Renly, breathing heavily.

Ronie: Sir Knight!

Tiese: Thank you so much! You saved us!

The knight who is breathing heavily takes a look at the Black Swordsman, and then calms down.

Renly: I want you both to stay here and protect Kirito.

Ronie and Tiese: Right!

And so, Renly Synthesis 27 returns to battle, taking out his two throwing stars, the Twin-Edged Wings. He gets surrounded by goblins.

Renly: My name is Renly! Integrity Knight Renly Synthesis 27! If it's my head you want, be ready to lay down your lives for it!

Goblin: Get it for the captain!

As the goblins approach, he throws the Twin-Edged Wings, slashing the goblins left and right that attack.

Renly: If I can just hold on a bit longer, reinforcements should arrive from the front lines, where the smokescreen's thinned out.

He stops attacking as the captain shows up.

Kosogi: Well, well...

Renly: Are you the captain?

Kosogi: Yes I am. I'm the chief of the mountain goblins, Kosogi. And you sure have done quite a number of them, haven't you? Who would've thought there'd be an Integrity Knight this far back? Really, my guess was wrong!

Renly: This is where your war ends!

He throws his wings at the chief, but they get deflected.

Kosogi: The look on your face says "But you're just a goblin!" boy. But this is what I have to say about it. "You call yourself an esteemed knight?" A single Integrity Knight is a match for a thousand. That's what I was told. But it looks like that's not the case for you, huh? That's why you've been hiding all the way back here.

Renly trembles.

Kosogi: Am I right?

He thinks about what the pontifex said.

Renly: Am I failure, after all?

He comes to his senses.

Renly: Even if I am...

He smiles at the goblin chief.

Renly: Yeah, that's right. I am a failure, as a knight. Even if I am, don't get the wrong idea. I'm the one who's defective, not these!

He prepares to throw the double wings, thinking of the time he spent with his best friend, before becoming an Integrity Knight. With that, he makes a big gust of wind, making Kosogi know something's up.

Kosogi: What's happening?

Renly: Take flight! Double wings!

He throws the wings at the chief, but they get deflected up into the sky.

Kosogi: How futile! That's not gonna work again!

Renly: Release Recollection!

The double-edged wings fuse together to make one big wing.

Renly: So beautiful.

He controls the blade, making it spin really fast, approaching the goblin chief.

Kosogi: I said it's futile!

He deflects it again as he charges at Renly.

Kosogi: Hraaaaagh!

Little did he know, he should have watched his back. The star comes back from behind, and slashes the chief, killing him. As the fight ends, the star comes back into Renly's hand.

?: Renly.

Fizel and Linel show up.

Fizel: Someone's a bit more knightly now. I guess we didn't need to come to your rescue. We wanted to take credit for that.

Linel: But we did slay a lot more goblins than you.

They bow to him.

Fizel: Sir Knight. Please give us your orders.

Renly: Ok? We have to make sure that Ronie, Tiese, and Kirito are safe.

Fizel: There's no need. We just had those three join the Supply Corps.

Renly: Ok. What about the infiltrating enemies?

Linel: We wiped them all out, with Sonic's help.

?: Yup. We did.

Sonic shows up.

Sonic: Gotta say, you kids did pretty good, for a bunch of troublemakers.

Fizel: Oh, shut up! That was months ago!

Sonic: I know.

Linel: You did pretty good for being the fastest thing alive.

Sonic: It's how I roll, really. Anyway, I'd better get back to helping Fanatio, Tails, and Knuckles.

Renly: Then I'll be rejoining my unit. You two should do the same.

Fizel and Linel: Yes Sir!

The two kids run back to their group. Renly takes a look at the supply tents where Kirito is at.

Renly: Thank you.

Sonic: You ok, Renly?

Renly: Yeah. Let's go.

The blue blur and the Integrity Knight rush back to the front lines. Meanwhile, at the second group of the Dark Territory's side...

Dark Mage: Lord Sigurosig, Lord Shibori, and Lord Kosogi have all been slain in battle.

Dee Eye Ell: How useless. Just a bunch of dim-witted demi-humans after all. Were you able to pinpoint the Integrity Knights' position?

Dark Mage: We've already located the six we've spotted on the front lines, with a couple of demi-humans with them. One's a blue hedgehog, an orange 2-tailed fox, a red echidna, a red and black armadillo, and a yellow flying squirrel. We found two more knights in the rear, but it'll take some time to get a fix on them.

Dee Eye Ell: So that makes 8. Or are there only a few of them to start with? Still, whatever it takes, we must slaughter them without fail. Ok, release the minions! My command is... "Fly for 700 mels, descend to the ground, and then, unlimited annihilation!"

Dark Mage: The demi-human unit on the front lines will get caught up in the fray at that distance.

Dee Eye Ell: I don't care.

Dark Mage: Yes Ma'am. How many would you like to proceed? Currently, we have all 800 of the hatched minions on site.

Dee Eye Ell: Let's see...

The dark mage chancellor takes a sip of her drink.

Dee Eye Ell: How about all of them?

The minions all awaken and cross over to the Human Empire side.

Sonic: Woah, that's a lot of flying monsters.

Tails: There must be hundreds of them!

Fanatio: Not to worry. Lord Bercouli has this.

At the second group in the center of the Human Empire side...

Bercouli: Here we go.

The leader of the Integrity Knights draws his sword.

Bercouli: Time-Splitting Sword! Air Slash!

He swings his divine blade and takes out all of the minions that approach.

Knuckles: Great! We just gotta wait for Alice to do her part, and then we'll have the advantage!

Meanwhile, up in the sky.

Alice: That was the Time-Splitting Sword under perfect weapon control.

Cardinal: It looks like Bercouli has made his move.

The orb that floats above the two shrinks to the size of a globe, and they both recite a sacred arts spell. Meanwhile on the Dark Territory's side...

Dee Eye Ell: How can that be?! No one told me that the enemy had a mage unit of that power!

Dark Mage: I'm not sure what happened.

The chancellor gets angry at the fact the minions were defeated, but she calms down.

Dee Eye Ell: The enemy's flying dragons haven't appeared yet, right?

Dark Mage: Right. As of right now, not a single dragon has been sighted in the skies above the battlefield.

Dee Eye Ell: Which means that must have been the Integrity Knights' secret weapon, perfect weapon control. Still... who knew it was this... But using their weapons in that manner should consume a massive amount of life. They couldn't keep up a barrage...

Dark Mage: Chancellor, we've pinpointed the position of the 2 Integrity Knights in the rear. We now have all 8 in our sights.

Dee Eye Ell: Good. I am calm. Now is the time to seize my first glory.

The chancellor raises her arm forward.

Dee Eye Ell: Ogre archers brigade and dark mages brigade! All hands, advance! Once you've entered the ravine, begin the wide-range incineration projectiles incantation!

The ogres and dark mages proceed, and enter the ravine.

Dark Mage Captain: Mage unit, prepare to recite the wide-range incineration projectiles incantation! Spotters, begin the incantation for homing in on the enemy Integrity Knights' coordinates! Ogre unit, prepare to fire your bows!

The ogres prepare their crossbows. Meanwhile, back up in the sky, Alice and Cardinal watch the soldiers and goblins get slain, and disappear in light.

Alice: Why? Why is it that not only the souls of the Human Empire, but also the souls of the demi-humans, are regenerating a sacred power that's so warm and pure? If the people of the Human Empire, and the monsters of the land of darkness have the same kind of souls... If the only difference is whether you were born on one side of the mountains or the other... Then why are we fighting?

Cardinal: We're fighting for freedom.

Alice: Hmm?

Cardinal: This is a fight that we must win. So we can make peace with those that reside in the realm of darkness. It must be done. Vecta has to be stopped.

Alice: Vecta?

Amayori makes a sound, and both the knight and the new pontifex look down to the dark mages and ogres.

Cardinal: They're here.

Alice: On our own, we're no match for the capacity of thousands of dark mages to maintain elements. Not only that, but merely converting sacred power into thermal or cryogenic elements wouldn't be a potent enough art to deplete the spatial resources in the ravine.

Cardinal: But if you were to trap luminous elements inside a mirror and reflect them infinitely...

The dark mages prepare their sacred arts.

Dark Mages: System Call! Generate thermal element!

They begin to create a thermal element, but as the thermal spheres appear on their fingertips, they suddenly disappear.

Dark Mage Captain: What?! System call! Generate thermal element!

She tries again but it still doesn't work.

Dark Mage 1: We can't generate any thermal elements! At this rate, it will be impossible to activate wide-range incineration projectiles!

Dark Mage Captain: How is this possible?

Dark Mage 2: Captain, could it be that all of the spatial dark power has been depleted?

Dark Mage Captain: That's impossible! Don't you hear all those screams? Many of the humans and demi-humans have perished! So where did all those lives disappear to?

Back up in the sky...

Alice: The burden of the sin of taking countless lives, for the sake of two, I will carry it on my shoulders.

Alice unsheathes the Fragrant Olive Sword.

Alice: Bloom! My flowers!

She activates perfect weapon control, and the flowers that storm make a cross shape right in front of them, pointing at the ogres and dark mages, with the orb at the center of the cross. Alice takes a deep breath.

Alice: Burst element.

She fires a massive burst element down at the ravine, destroying just about the entire ogre and dark mage units down there. All that's left are now flames. The Human Empire has now gained an advantage.


	8. The Advantage

Dee Eye Ell watches in horror as the burst element strike wiped out her teammates.

Dark Mage: Due to a drought of spatial dark power of an unknown origin, our wide-range incineration projectiles failed to activate. Immediately afterwards, a large-scale attack by the enemy destroyed 90% of the demi-human unit, 70% of the ogre unit, and 30% of the dark mage unit.

Dee Eye Ell: What do you mean drought of an unknown origin? That ridiculously massive formal art is what absorbed every drop of spatial dark power in the ravine! But that's impossible. An art of that scale, not even I... Who was responsible?

Alice flies back down with Amayori.

Sonic: You did great, Alice! You too, Cardinal!

Eugeo: I knew you could do it!

Alice falls off and Eugeo catches her.

Eugeo: Are you ok?

Alice: Yes. Thank you.

Fanatio: The enemy has retreated. You've brought us to victory.

Alice: This battle is not over yet. We must use healing arts to consume the sacred power so the enemy can't reuse it.

Cardinal: She's right. After all, their main forces being the dark knights and the pugilists guild remain untouched.

Mighty: We've pushed them back a little, but we can't get too cocky.

Fanatio: All those that can move, take the wounded and fall back! Monk unit, focus on healing the wounded until all spatial power is depleted! And watch for any movement by the enemy!

The soldiers follow Fanatio's orders.

Cardinal: Me and Fanatio are going to meet with the commander. I'll leave things here to the rest of you.

Everyone: Right.

The new pontifex and vice commander leave, and Alice pets her dragon.

Alice: You did well too, Amayori. Go back to your bed, and eat your fill.

Amayori flies back.

?: Mentor.

Everybody looks at Eldrie, all beat up.

Alice: Eldrie! You're not injured, are you?

Eldrie: I'm not. I haven't sustained any major wounds. But I should have perished in battle.

Alice: What are you saying? Your duty is to lead your guard until the battle's over!

Eldrie: I've failed to carry out my duty. Not only has my camp been breached by the goblins, their chief has been brought down by Sir Renly. How shameful is that? I betrayed your expectations of me. (To think I had presumed to seek her heart that was taken from me by that young boy in blue. It's beyond laughable!). I have no right to call myself your apprentice!

Sonic: Are you jealous of Renly for taking down that goblin chief?!

Eldrie: What do you mean?

Tails: You shouldn't say that now when we have an advantage.

Alice: He's right. You did well. We need you here. We and all of the people of the Human Empire.

Mighty: You're a valuable knight, Eldrie. Everybody makes mistakes you know. That's why we gotta learn from them.

Knuckles: Yeah. I was once tricked by an evil mastermind into thinking Sonic and Tails were my enemies, and I've learned from that.

Eugeo: I tried to help Alice when she was being taken away by the Axiom Church. Kirito was the only one that could try, while all I could do was watch in horror as she was taken away, but when me and Kirito were reunited, and Sonic, Mighty, and Ray came with him, they helped me get stronger, and now we're reunited.

Eldrie: I... I think I...

He was interrupted by an enemy approaching from the smoke. It is an ogre that was completely beaten up.

Ray: Uh oh.

Alice: Your life must also be depleted. So why have you come unarmed?

Furgr: I am the chief of the ogres, Furgr.

Eugeo: Chief of the ogres?

Alice: So you're with the Dark Territory's Council of 10?

Furgr: I saw that light art. It was you who unleashed it. That power, that appearance, it's you, the Priestess of Light.

He is looking at Alice.

Furgr: If I take you back, this war will end. The ogres can return to the grasslands.

Alice: What are you talking about? Priestess of Light? This war will end?

Eldrie: How dare you spout such nonsense to my mentor?!

Eldrie charges at the ogre chief with his sword but Alice stops him.

Eldrie: A-Alice? What are you...?

Alice: Yes. I am indeed the Priestess of Light.

Sonic: What's going...?

Alice: Where will you take me? Who is it that seeks me?

Furgr: Emperor Vecta.

Tails: Vecta?

Eugeo: The god of darkness?

Furgr: The emperor only wants the Priestess of Light. He'll grant any wish to the one who captures and delivers the priestess. The ogres will return to the grasslands. Raise horses, hunt birds, and live.

Eugeo: But why Alice of all people?

Alice: I was the one who massacred your people.

Furgr: The strong carry a burden as heavy as they are strong. I also shoulder the burden of chief. That's why I'm going to capture you, and take you with me! HRAAAAAAAAAGH!

The ogre chief attempts to capture Alice but she slices him with the Fragrant Olive Sword, killing him. He disappears in light and Alice walks to the fallen ogre and absorbs the light from him as he disappears.

Alice: This soul, at least, can fly to the grasslands.

She sends the soul of the ogre chief back to the Dark Territory.

Alice: Emperor Vecta...

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Territory...

Vecta: So you're saying the reason your strategy failed and a thousand dark mages perished was because the enemy absorbed and depleted the spatial dark power before us, right?

Dee Eye Ell: Yes! That's correct, Your Majesty. I wasn't informed that even with a new pontifex, the enemy still had a mage of that caliber.

Vecta: Is there no way to replenish that dark power?

Dee Eye Ell: Unfortunately Sir. In order to replenish enough spatial dark power to annihilate the enemy, we'd need ample amounts of rich land and sunlight, but both are absent from the battlefield.

Vecta: I see. But from what I see, there's no grass or trees in this land, and the sun seems to have already set. What power source were you going to use to try and cast this large-scale spell?

Dee Eye Ell: Well, the blood spilled by both the demi-humans and enemy soldiers, and their expired lives became dark power and had filled the air.

She bows down, afraid of what the fake god might do.

Vecta: Hmm. Would 3,000 be sufficient?

Dee Eye Ell: What?

They look at the orc troops and the dark mage chancellor smiles.

Dee Eye Ell: Yes it would, Your Majesty.

Meanwhile, back at the Human Empire camp...

Bercouli: Priestess of Light?

Alice: Yes. I don't recall ever seeing such a name in any of the history books, but there's no doubt it's what the enemy commander desires.

Bercouli: So this commander, the dark god, Vecta?

Fanatio: I find it very hard to believe that a god has been resurrected.

Cardinal: Indeed it is. However, the Vecta you seem to be talking about, is a fake.

Alice: What? He is?

Cardinal: I've sensed the enemy commander's power. He may have similar powers to Vecta, but he's not the real one. He's just telling everybody that he is.

Tails: Hmm. (Which would mean somebody's using a super account from the outside).

Bercouli: I see. And this fake god is looking this Priestess of Light, which would be Alice? The question is, how will that affect the current battle situation?

Alice thinks about it.

Alice: (There's no question that the five tribes of the land of darkness are after the Human Empire. But if it's the Priestess of Light this fake Vecta wants). Uncle. I will breach the enemy lines alone, and head to the edge of the Dark Territory.

Eugeo: A-Alice?! You can't just...!

Alice: It's ok. If it's the Priestess of Light that the enemy commander seeks, then he'll definitely pursue me with a considerable force. Once enough distance, counterattack and annihilate any remaining enemy forces.

Tails: Wait a second! I think I know where we should go.

Eugeo: You do?

Tails: Remember when we got in contact with the real world back at the central cathedral? Kikuoka said to take Alice to the World End's Altar.

Sonic: Yeah. I remember. But what's gonna happen if we take her there?

Tails: I'm not exactly sure, but maybe we should probably head there anyway, but we can't let Vecta have Alice. We don't know what's going to happen in his hands.

Mighty: I agree with Tails.

Knuckles: Same here.

Ray: Me too.

Eugeo: Alright. Then I'll come.

Bercouli: Very well. However, you're taking a third of our troops with you.

Alice: But I can't have you spare a third of your men!

Cardinal: It's probably the best. The enemy still has over 30,000 troops left. I'm not sure that many will come after you if you're a sole decoy.

Ray: I think Cardinal's right.

Tails: Yeah. If a big enough number flew together, it would work to split them up.

Alice: You may be right, but...

Bercouli: There's also one more condition. I'll be joining the raid unit.

Sonic: Alright! The more the merrier!

Knuckles: We would have gotten there sooner, but we had to take care of Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito. And Kirito's still unconscious right now.

Eugeo: Yeah, but Ronie and Tiese are taking care of him. They're our apprentice's after all.

Meanwhile at the orc camp...

Dee Eye Ell: You're about to offer 3,000 sacrifices as a foundation of the dark mages' attack art.

Lilpilin: What?! That's insane! We all came here to fight! Not to pay for your failure with our lives!

Dee Eye Ell: This is an imperial order from the emperor himself.

The orc chief wanted to refuse.

?: Chief.

He looks over to his true love, Lenju.

Lenju: We have no choice but to follow the emperor's orders.

Lilpilin: Lenju.

Lenju: Me and 3,000 of our troops will gladly give up our lives. For the emperor and our tribe.

Lilpilin: No. I can't...

Lenju: Lil.

She holds the chief's hand.

Lenju: I believe. That the souls of not just the humans, but the orcs will be sent to the heavens after they die. Let's meet again there someday.

Lilpilin begins to cry at the horror of the sacrifices he's about to make, and then he holds Lenju's hand.

Lilpilin: I'm so sorry, Len. Please forgive me. I'm sorry.

The dark mage chancellor didn't like the sight of love in front of her.

Dee Eye Ell: Gather 3,000 of your troops in close formation 100 mels before the ravine within five minutes. That is all.

Dee Eye Ell walks away and Lilpilin just glares with anger. Meanwhile, at the ravine on the Human Empire side, everybody prepares to take off to the Dark Territory.

Alice: Eydis. Medina. Can we leave things here to you?

Eydis: Sure. Be safe.

Medina: We're counting on you.

Bercouli: Ok. Let's go!

Everyone: Right.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Eugeo, Alice, Cardinal, Bercouli, Sheyta, and Renly take off into the sky. Fanatio, Eldrie, Eydis, and Medina stay on the ground.

Flashback from back at the camp...

Alice: Our goal as the raid unit is to split the enemy forces and destroy the individuals. After we've passed through the Eastern Gate, the guard unit, monk unit, and the supply corps are to head south immediately. If there is favorable terrain, deploy the troops and get into position. Until then, Sonic's team and we 4 integrity knights will act as a diversion.

The flashback ends and Fanatio breathes deeply as she looks toward Bercouli.

Fanatio: We're going to defend this location with our lives! Everyone, return to your positions!

Meanwhile, 3,000 of the orcs gather together and the dark mages surround them, preparing a spell.

Dark Mages: System Call. Transfer human unit durability. Area to self.

The orcs that gather together get surrounded by a purple field.

Dark Mages: Generate Umbral Element. Form element, worm shape.

The chief watches in horror as his people die.

Lilpilin: No. No! Why?! Why this?! Len!

Orcs: Long live the orcs!

The deaths of the orcs power up an umbral orb overhead.

Lenju: Goodbye, Lilpilin.

Lilpilin: Lenju!

The fallen orcs disappear.

Lilpilin: Cursed humans! Curse those humans!

Meanwhile, inside the ravine, the heroes and soldiers that march ahead to the Dark Territory see some purple aura.

Sonic: I don't like the look of this.

Alice: This sound... Is it a group chanting of a formal art?

Eugeo: But that's impossible! There's not enough sacred power left in this area to cast a large-scale formal art!

Cardinal: Unless... They must be sacrificing some of their people to cast that kind of art!

Mighty: Sacrificing?!

Knuckles: You can't be serious! That's going too far! That fake god's got some nerve making an order like that!

Dee Eye Ell: Such power! How magnificent! This devastating spatial dark power. Hahahahahhahaha!

Dark Mage: Chancellor, there are Integrity Knights approaching.

Dee Eye Ell: This deathworm curse attack can't be blocked by any sword or armor. You'll see what we can do, Integrity Knights! Don't rush! Let them get close enough!

They get closer and closer.

Dee Eye Ell: Wait for it. Wait for it! Now!

With the dragons at a close enough distance, the deathworm curse attack fires.

Tails: Uh oh! We got trouble!

Bercouli: Get close and lure them this way!

They get close enough.

Bercouli: Pull up!

They pull up and the deathworms chase them, however one heads to the ground unit.

Sonic: Oh no!

Alice goes after the deathworm heading after the ground unit.

Eugeo: Alice, no! Amayori's not fast enough!

Then, they spot Eldrie in the distance with Takiguri.

Alice: Eldrie?

Cardinal: What's he doing?!

Eldrie: Divine serpent of ancient times! If you claim to be the king of snakes, then let's see you devour that horde of mere worms completely!

Eldrie pulls up.

Eldrie: Release Recollection!

By using a perfect weapon control art, the snakes that chase the knights and the ground unit go after him.

Eldrie: This way! You vile insects!

The snakes that come from his wip go after the deathworms, but that didn't stop them at all.

Eldrie: This could be it.

As the deathworms were about to reach him, they make a huge explosion. Both the apprentice and his dragon were somehow not affected by it.

Eldrie: What? What happened?

He looks down and sees a yellow light. That yellow light was Sonic in his super form.

Eldrie: Y-You saved me...

Super Sonic: It's what I do. After all, you're an Integrity Knight, and you're important to everybody here.

Bercouli: Is that, Sonic?

Eugeo: He blocked the attack.

Renly: That power he has. It's unbelievable.

Tails: That's the power of the Chaos Emeralds, my friends!

Everybody lands down into the ground, along with Eldrie and Super Sonic.

Alice: Eldrie! You idiot! If Sonic hadn't been there, you would have...

Super Sonic: Hey. He just saved your bacons you know. And I saved his.

Eldrie: I am forever in your debt, Sonic. Thank you. Once this fight's over, I will return to her. I will return to my mother.

Super Sonic: I'm just a guy here to help. Now let's take care of the dark mages, Alice.

Alice: Right. Amayori! Charge ahead at full speed!

Alice rides back on Amayori and both they and Super Sonic charge ahead.

Dee Eye Ell: Impossible! How can something like that extinguish the deathworm curse, whose priority level should allow it to devour the Integrity Knights and the ground troops... What kind of art did they use?!

She looks up to see Alice and Super Sonic.

Dee Eye Ell: Retreat! All hands, retreat!

Super Sonic: Not so fast!

Sonic destroys the ship the chancellor is in with his spin dash, and she falls out of it.

Alice: Fire!

Amayori fires a blast, destroying a huge number of dark mages.

Alice: Enhance Armament.

Her flowers storm down on the ground from her blade.

Dee Eye Ell: No! I will not die here! I will be the empress of the world!

The chancellor grabs two of her mages.

Dark Mage 1: Lady Dee! What are you doing?

Dark Mage 2: Please stop!

Dee Eye Ell: System Call!

The flowers storm at the chancellor and the mages, taking them out.

Alice: My name is Alice! Alice Synthesis 30! Proxy of the three gods who protect the Human Empire, the Priestess of Light! All those who stand before me, brace for my holy authority to vanquish every last one of you!

Vecta looks up to Alice from his ship.

Vecta: Alice.

He smiles devilishly.

Vecta: Alicia.


	9. Sheyta and the Pugilists

Vecta: This time, I have to capture her! I have to seize the LightCube where that girl's fluctlight is stored, and savor it to my heart's content. Wait.

He looks up to see Sonic following Alice in her dragon.

Vecta: Sonic's here?

The fake god stands up and calls to his goons.

Vecta: All troops, move! With the Pugilist's guild in the lead, followed by the dark mages guild and supply corps, head south! Capture that knight, the Priestess of Light, unscathed! And bring me that hedgehog's head!

The supply corps move ahead. Eldrie went back to where he was ordered to stay. Everybody looks to see the dark knights and the Pugilist's guild move toward them.

Bercouli: That fake god sure seems obsessed with you, Alice. He's planning to come after you with his entire army.

Alice: I suppose we should be happy about that? It's better than being ignored, at least.

Sonic: Hah! Couldn't have said it better myself.

Bercouli: So about our strategy going forward. The raid unit and I will keep leading the enemy away, and reduce their numbers. Right?

Eugeo: We've taken out half of the invading forces, and all that's left are the dark knights and the Pugilist's guild, right?

Tails: So we'll wear them down at a certain point. I'm pretty sure that if we beat that fake Vecta, we win.

Cardinal: The only problem is, who will lead the enemy when that happens?

Bercouli: If only that Shasta brat were still alive.

Alice: Uncle, Cardinal, do you think the dark general is already dead?

Cardinal: Yes.

Bercouli: I believe so. We can't detect him in the main forces. I have a feeling that maybe...

He was interrupted by Renly coming down with his dragon.

Renly: Allow me to report, my lord Knight Commander. There'll be no problem for using the designated spot in the south for our ambush.

Bercouli: Alright. Thanks for checking. Have the units prepare to move out. Your dragon must be exhausted. Be sure to give it plenty of food and water.

Renly: Yes Sir!

Renly heads back with his dragon. Bercouli smiles.

Alice: What is it?

Bercouli: Oh, it's just that... Robbing people of their memories and freezing their life to create Integrity Knights... I agree the Synthesis Ritual shouldn't be allowed. But it'll be a shame to not have young fellows like him join the order anymore, you know?

Sonic: It takes more than just stripping memories and freezing someone's life to become a knight. It's about getting better.

Tails: I agree with Sonic.

Knuckles: Same here.

Mighty and Ray: Yeah.

Alice: Even if all of us lose, our souls will be inherited by those who come after us. That's what I believe.

They see the Pugilist's leading the pack.

Eugeo: Those must be the Pugilist's.

Bercouli: They're going to be a handful. They'll gladly take injuries from bare fists, but they absolutely refuse to be slashed by a sword.

Alice: Refuse?

Bercouli: The more training those pugilist's undergo, the more they're convinced that a blade is nothing to fear. That becomes their willpower, and they literally harden their physical bodies to deflect any blade. Either way, we'll need to prepare ourselves to defend against them.

Alice: Right.

Knuckles: Ahem!

They look toward Knuckles and Mighty.

Knuckles: You got two awesome wrestling champions right here.

Mighty: Yeah.

Eugeo: But are you sure about this? There's too many.

Mighty: We know.

Sonic: Let em have it.

Eugeo: Huh?

Tails: Yeah. They pretty much have what they need against them.

Ray: You bet they are.

?: I shall accompany you then.

Everyone: Wha...?!

They look behind to see Integrity Knight Sheyta Synthesis 12.

Mighty: Alright. The more the merrier I guess.

The Pugilist's guild continue to run forward, with their leader Iskahn.

Iskahn: Pretty soon I'll fight an Integrity Knight. Someone so powerful!

They stop when they see Knuckles, Mighty, and Sheyta.

Iskahn: Who are you three? What are you doing here?

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna. This is Mighty the Armadillo.

Mighty: Nice to meet you. We're wrestling champions.

Sheyta: We're here to keep you from advancing.

Iskahn: You couldn't even stop one brat. Wait. You both are wrestling champions?

Mighty: Yes we are!

Iskahn: What about you? Are you a knight that can only cast arts?

Sheyta: ... I'm not skilled in the former arts.

Mighty: Who cares! We are going to kick your butts!

Iskahn: Ah whatever. Yotte, fight them.

Yotte: You got it!

She jumps forward in her fighting stance.

Knuckles: One against three?

Yotte: That's what I'm saying, you beanpoles! So shut up and put up your dukes!

Knuckles: Ok.

Knuckles and Mighty get in their fighting stances, while Sheyta draws out a long sword.

Iskahn: What the heck is that?

Yotte: Here I come!

Yotte charges ahead, and Knuckles takes her out with a few punches.

Yotte: That echidna is tough.

Flashback from the central cathedral with Sheyta and Administrator.

Administrator: I'm told that you always keep to yourself. Why is that?

Sheyta: ...

Administrator: You don't care for other people? Or perhaps you're afraid that you'll end up slashing them?

The Integrity Knight looks up to the pontifex.

Administrator: That desire to slash is written all over your face. You'd like to slash everything in sight. It's like you're cursed with a murderous impulse. Not that I'm scolding you. And besides, I'm sure this is good news for you.

She holds up a black flower.

Administrator: You brought this back from your last recon mission in the Dark Territory. This flower has absorbed massive amounts of spatial resources generated on the battlefield. I'm going to turn it into your divine object. A sword with the highest priority that can slash anything.

She looks with awe as Administrator transforms the flower into a black sword.

Administrator: This sword is the manifestation of the curse carved into your soul. A curse known as murderous impulse, created by the distortion of your inherited characteristic parameters. Keep slashing on and on.

She gives the Integrity Knight her sword.

Administrator: Only at the end of that blood-smeared path will you find the key to breaking your curse. At least, you might.

The flashback ends. Yotte is knocked unconscious thanks to Knuckles.

Knuckles: Anybody else wanna fight?

Iskahn: ALRIGHT! LET'S BEAT EM UP!

And the fight between Knuckles and Mighty vs the pugilist's begin. Mighty uses his spindash to take out a number of them, while Knuckles uses both his spindash and punches. Then, Sheyta comes out of the blue, slicing the enemies in a very savage way.

Mighty: Woah. That knight has an insane way of fighting.

Knuckles: Yeah.

The others watch from a cliff.

Sonic: Who the heck even is that knight?

Alice: For how violent her attacks are, I'm not detecting any murderous impulse from Lady Sheyta. Not even hostility.

Bercouli: Don't bother thinking about it. I've known her for a hundred years and I still have no idea what she's thinking. Nobody does. I think we should leave this to her. However, Knuckles and Mighty look like they're having fun.

Ray: What do you expect? They match their talents.

Bercouli: I can see that.

Cardinal: We better get moving. The enemies main force will catch up soon.

Everyone: Right!

Meanwhile, Renly and his troops hide in the trees at a forest path, ready to ambush the enemy.

Soldier: The units are in position.

Renly: Ok. (According to the knight commander, the pugilists are vulnerable to the sacred arts. There may not be enough spatial resources on the empty grasslands, but since there's some growth here, the monks should have enough sacred power to launch a concerted attack. And then if we use our dragons to burn the confused enemy forces...) Oh, that reminds me, where are the supply corps?

Soldier: Sir. They're standing by at a distance from the front lines, so as not to get caught in battle.

Renly: Got it. Thank you.

Meanwhile, Vassago and his men take out some soldiers patrolling near the supply corps.

Vassago: Haha.

Before the raid unit advance, Vassago met with Vecta.

Vassago: Hey bro. Isn't it time we stop delegating and wreak a little havoc ourselves?

Vecta: Then you go first.

Vecta sends a little light on a part of the map to the woods.

Vecta: Stand by in these woods.

Vassago: So if I stay there, something fun will happen?

Vecta: Why don't you go and have fun PKing? But be careful. You won't believe this, but Sonic the Hedgehog is here.

Vassago: S-Sonic?

After a brief moment, he starts laughing maniacally.

Vassago: Sonic... Oh Sonic. I can't wait for this.

After he gets a few kills, a soldier looks with horror seeing a man down. Vassago takes down that soldier too.

Vassago: 5 down.

Meanwhile, back in the fight with the Pugilists guild, Iskahn looks with anger as he sees Sheyta slashing a number of his people, while Knuckles and Mighty are beating them up.

Iskahn: Don't get so...

Iskahn charges at them with a flaming fist.

Iskahn: full of yourselves!

Mighty: Woah!

Mighty blocks it with his shell.

Iskahn: That's a pretty hard shell. But it's not enough to withstand my fists!

The champion punches again, sending Mighty flying back. Sheyta swings her sword at Iskahn. He then throws another fist and she dodges.

Iskahn: You three are pretty tough, despite your looks. You two I like, but not her.

Knuckles: Well, we only just met her right now.

Sheyta: I'm older than you.

Iskahn: Well of course you are. Integrity Knights are people that don't age for decades, right? So maybe I should call you Grandma instead.

Sheyta: Call me whatever you want. Because you're so hard, I can't find any places to slash.

Iskahn: Well, you sure know how to fight. Guess those rumors of Integrity Knights being crazy powerful is true. Look what you did to my people. Especially you two, knocking them unconscious.

Mighty: You know what, Sheyta? Why don't you leave this to us? These guys are our type.

Sheyta: Fine.

She steps back.

Iskahn: I love this already. You two put up a great fight.

Knuckles: Wrestling champions!

Iskahn: Well, no matter what, I'm going to beat you!

Iskahn performs a fighting dance, charging for a powerful attack.

Mighty: You warming up or something?

Iskahn: You can say that.

He starts steaming up, and both his fists start flaming.

Knuckles: This looks like a big one. Get ready, Mighty.

Mighty: Got it.

Mighty charges up his spindash.

Iskahn: Here I come!

The Pugilists leader charges ahead with his two fists and Mighty releases his spindash. When they both hit, it makes an explosion sending both fighters flying back and onto the ground.

Knuckles: Mighty! Are you alright?

Mighty: Yeah. I'm fine.

Iskahn: You guys are good. Though maybe you should eat and bathe more.

Knuckles: Maybe we should. You're pretty good yourself.

Iskahn: Well, I think now's the time to go all out.

Iskahn gets into a fighting stance, staying calm. When he does, the ground below him glows, with a blue flaming fist.

Knuckles: Here we go.

Both Mighty and Knuckles overcharge their spindash.

Iskahn: These guys are getting me pumped.

And the two heroes and their enemy unleash their attack. They hit, but also get overpowered. One of the pugilists push Iskahn out of the way.

Iskahn: What? Dampa! What are you doing?

Dampa: Time's up, Champion. The main force has caught up to us.

Knuckles: That was... *pant* awesome.

Mighty: You bet it was.

Iskahn: Hey, you two. Don't think you've won.

Knuckles: We know. The fight's not done yet. Next time we meet, we're not pulling any punches.

Iskahn: I like you guys. You're good.

Mighty: Same here. Come on Knuckles. Let's head back. Sheyta!

The 12th Integrity Knight flies down with her dragon and Mighty and Knuckles jump onto it.

Knuckles: See ya later!

Iskahn: Running away? This was getting pretty good!

Knuckles: Nope! Just regrouping!

Meanwhile at the supply corps, Ronie steps out and looks around. Vassago waits for her to get closer.

Vassago: That's right. Keep coming this way.

As soon as she walks past, Vassago sneaks behind her, but then, she draws her sword at him.

Vassago: Woah! Hey there! How'd you spot me?

Ronie: My teacher taught me not to rely on my eyes, but to sense everything.

Vassago: Your teacher, eh?

Ronie: Enemy attack! Enemy attack!

Tiese jumps out of the carriage and the soldiers come running. Ronie runs past him and in front of Tiese.

Vassago: Haha! Time to work, guys!

A group of dark knights come forward. Both the apprentices and soldiers panic. Meanwhile...

Renly: The enemy's behind us? Dozens of them? This is bad. If they burn our supplies, it would immobilize the entire army! Not to mention, those three are behind us! I should call for backup. But if we move the raid unit now, it'll give away our strategy to the enemy. No, our ambush has already been compromised. Then we should send the entire force south to...

?: Who would have thought they figured out our plan to head south, and placed soldiers here.

Renly looks behind and sees Alice, Eugeo, Bercouli, and Ray.

Renly: My lord! Where are Sonic and Tails?

Eugeo: They're backing up the supply corps.

Bercouli: Renly. Give the order to retreat. We'll hold off the enemy coming from the north.

Renly: Yes Sir!

Renly heads back.

Bercouli: Let's get going.

Alice, Eugeo, and Ray: Right!

Meanwhile, Vassago overwhelms Ronie with his fast attacks. Her sword flies out of her hand and Vassago catches it.

Tiese: Ronie!

?: Not so fast!

Sonic comes rushing in and kicks Vassago out of the way.

Sonic: I got this, Ronie! Stay back!

Vassago: Stupid little hedgehog.

Tails flies in. When both the hedgehog and fox see Vassago's face, they gasp, realizing who it was.

Tails: You've gotta be kidding me!

Vassago: I never thought I'd see you again, Sonic. Especially in a place like this. And, as the last one of Laughing Coffin, I'll be sure to end your life.

Sonic: No way! Y-You're PoH!

Laughing Coffins leader smiles at them.

PoH: Hahahahaha! Just like old times!

Tails: Laughing Coffin's done for, PoH! We already got Johnny Black and XaXa!

PoH: So I heard! I thought we were disbanded after SAO, but I guess not.

Sonic: So you're working with the guy playing the fake Vecta, and invading the Ocean Turtle.

Tails: Tell us what's going on! Why are you invading Rath?

PoH: You'll see soon enough. No matter what, I'll never give up player killing.

Sonic: Let's do this, Tails.

Tails: Right!

As they get ready to fight, a glow appears up in the sky.

PoH: Huh?

Sonic: What's that up there?

They see a glowing silhouette of a woman.

Ronie: Lady Stacia?

Sonic: Stacia? Wait a minute. That's...

Stacia raises her hand forward, showing the northern lights. She opens up the ground below the dark knights behind PoH. Meanwhile, Bercouli, Cardinal, Alice, Eugeo, and Ray look from the distance.

Eugeo: Is that really Lady Stacia?

Ray: I don't think so. Something about that woman looks familiar.

Back to the supply corps. Stacia opens up the ground below PoH.

PoH: You've gotta be kidding me. I know that face. That has to be the KOB's Lightning Flash!

He falls down at the pit.

Sonic: Asuna?


	10. Stacia

Just before Asuna dove into the Underworld...

Aki: Are you ready?

Asuna: Yes. Anytime you're ready, please.

Higa: Asuna. You're going to be using the super account 01, Stacia, the Goddess of Creation, kay? Although this account gives you admin rights to run the unlimited landscape alteration command, since there's so much data being transferred between the STL and the main visualizer, it can seriously overload your fluctlight, kay? So try not to alter the landscape recklessly. If you feel a headache while using the command, stop using it right away, kay?

Asuna: Ok.

Aki: Mrs. Kirigaya, I'm counting on you to take care of Kirito and the others.

Asuna: Of course.

And so Aki places the STL on her and she dives into the Underworld. After she used the art she starts flying down to the ground. When she does, she starts getting a headache.

Asuna: So this is the side effect of landscape alteration. Where's Kirito?

After she flies down, she stops using the art.

?: Asuna? Is that you?

She looks behind her to see Sonic, Tails, Ronie, and Tiese.

Tails: You're here!

Sonic and Tails run to Asuna and hug her.

Asuna: It's good to see you two again.

Ronie: That's Asuna? But why does she look like Lady Stacia?

Tiese: Is she a goddess?

Asuna: I'm not. I'm sorry.

Ronie: But you just performed a miracle and saved us. You saved, the guardians, the monks, Sonic, Tails, and Kirito as well.

Sonic: She's telling the truth. We know her.

Tiese: Sonic and Kirito told us about you, Lady Asuna.

?: ASUNA!

Mighty and Knuckles come running.

Mighty: I can't believe it! You're here!

Asuna: Hello Mighty. Knuckles. Where's Ray?

Knuckles: He's with Alice and Eugeo right now.

Asuna: Alice?

Sonic: Well anyway, you gotta see your husband right now.

Asuna: Oh. Right.

Tears start flowing through her eyes.

Asuna: Please take me to him. I've come here to see him.

Sonic: Easy there on the waterworks. Come on.

They take Asuna to the carriage where Kirito is in. She opens up the door to see the disabled boy carrying the Night Sky Sword.

Asuna: Kirito.

His arm shakes a little, and he looks at her.

Kirito: A... A... A...

Tears start flowing from his eyes.

Kirito: A... su...

Asuna gives Kirito an embrace with tears.

Asuna: It's ok, Kirito. I'm here.

Kirito: A...

Eugeo, Alice, and Ray arrive, along with Bercouli and Cardinal.

Ray: Asuna?

Eugeo: Asuna? You mean that's not Stacia?

Alice: So that's her. I can't believe she's here.

Bercouli: Nothing better than a special reunion, eh?

Cardinal: Indeed.

Alice: I am glad that you have reunited with the one you love, Kirito.

Eugeo: Me too.

The moment of hugging finishes.

Asuna: Thank you all so much. You've been protecting Kirito, right?

Tiese: Yes we have. Have you come from another world, just like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito?

Asuna: Yes. Just like them, I have come from the outside world.

Eugeo: Do you mean the Divine Realm? The Celestial Realm where the three goddesses of creation, the gods of the elements, and the angels live?

Asuna: N-No. It's not that.

Sonic: But it is a world that exists outside of this one, that's for sure. It's very hard to describe. Though, maybe we can explain it to Bercouli and Cardinal since they're right here.

Cardinal: This story should be heard by the other Integrity Knights and guards too. Come along and we'll discuss this over tea.

Bercouli: Right then. Hey you young ladies.

She looks to the two apprentices.

Bercouli: Could you get us some hot tea, and liquor for me? You both should listen in too.

Ronie and Tiese: Yes Sir!

Tails: Actually I don't drink tea.

Sonic: Me neither. Actually, I'm kind of hungry.

Asuna uses a sacred art to make chili dogs appear.

Tails: Woah! Aww heck yeah!

Eugeo: Did she just make hot dogs appear out of thin air? With chili on it?

Bercouli: Hot dogs with chili on it? That's new.

Sonic: Aww man! It's been two years! Oh sweet chili dogs, I'll never take you for granted again.

Ray: So glad you're back, Asuna.

Mighty: Yeah. Let's get going.

Everybody leaves the carriage, but Asuna looks back to Kirito.

Asuna: It's alright now. Everything's alright, Kirito. Just leave the rest to us.

She leaves the carriage.

Ronie: I'm so glad that Kirito's back with his true love again.

Tiese: Me too. That reunion was heartwarming. Now let's go and get some tea. The liquor jug should be in that carriage over there, right? Let's go.

Ronie: Sure.

At the meeting...

Asuna: It's nice to meet you all. And good to see some of you again. My name is Asuna. I've come here from the outside world, just like Sonic and his friends. When I say outside, I don't mean that this world where you all live in, the Underworld, is physically connected to the real world we came from. They're completely separate worlds.

Everyone: Huh?

Asuna: Right now, in a certain location in the real world, 2 forces are fighting for control of the Underworld. I was sent from Rath, one of those forces.

Golgorosso: Then did you come to this world to rule over it?

Asuna: No. My job is to protect the Underworld.

Sonic: Exactly what we're trying to do.

Asuna: And the job of the opposing force is to extract a single person from the Underworld, and then destroy this world completely.

Golgorosso: Destroy this world?

Soldier: You can't be serious! What exactly is this outside world where you came from?

Cardinal: The same thing. Outside the Human Empire lies the Dark Territory, where a colossal force of tens of thousands has been more than eager to invade us. The fact that nobody, including me, has ever given thought to. And if there's one more world on the outside now? It's no big deal. And from all that I know, this enemy force that wants to destroy this world, this person they wish to seize, would be her.

She points at Alice.

Alice: M-Me?! I see. So that's what this Priestess of Light is about, huh?

Eugeo: But why Alice of all people?

Tails: Well, there's not much time left. We need to take Alice to the real world with us. It's the only way to prevent the end of this world. Once they know Alice is no longer here, the enemy should stop attacking.

Alice: This has to be a joke! Me? Abandon this world and the people I love so much and go to the real world? I... I don't want to leave them! There's too much to lose!

Asuna: That's all the more reason. If the enemy, not from the land of darkness, but the invaders from the real world capture you, then everyone who lives in this world, the land, the skies, everything will be erased! The enemy could attack this place at any moment!

Sonic: About that, Asuna, they're already here.

Asuna: What?!

Knuckles: Two of them are using super accounts to come here, just like you. One is playing Vecta, and the other is playing a dark knight.

Asuna: They're using the same method as me?

Bercouli: Now it all makes sense. The Priestess of Light, and the fake dark god Vecta, who's after her. He's without a doubt from the real world, just like you all.

Asuna: Then that means the super accounts from the dark territory weren't locked.

Renly: May I ask something? What exactly is this Priestess of Light, anyway? And why do these invaders from the real world want Lady Alice so badly?

Sheyta: It's because she broke the seal of the right eye.

Sonic: That's right. It happened when we were climbing up the central cathedral. Eugeo also broke the seal when we fought Humbert and Raios.

Alice: But Lady Sheyta. How did you know about the seal?

Sheyta: Whenever I think about it, my right eye hurts. The hardest thing in the world, the indestructible central cathedral. If I could slash the whole thing, what fun would that be?

Cardinal: There were many others who experienced the same thing.

Bercouli: Yes. Me referring to how the slightest doubt about the old pontifex's authority or the Axiom Church's system triggers a flashing red light in your eyeball, along with a searing pain. Normally the pain would be so severe that you'd lose that thought, but should those blasphemous thoughts continue, the pain intensifies drastically, and the right side of your vision turns red. Until finally...

Alice: Your entire right eye explodes completely.

Renly: Then that means...

Eugeo: We fought against the Axiom Church. I fought against Raios and Humbert to protect Ronie and Tiese, and Alice fought Prime Senator Chudelkin, and the pontifex, Administrator.

Alice: In order to muster the resolve to do so, I temporarily lost my right eye. Wait. Come to think of it, when we fought Administrator, there was something about my right eye... I believe it was code 8... 7...

Cardinal: Code 871.

Alice: That's right. That's what Administrator called it. She said it was code 871 imposed by that person.

Ray: That number shows when your eye turns red, doesn't it?

Alice: Yes. I didn't know what she meant at the time. But could this word be from the real world, rather than an ancient sacred term?

Asuna: Code 871?

Tails: Of course! That seal was placed on the other side, by someone from Rath. But no, that would only get in the way of the objective.

Tails thinks about it.

Tails: (Rath's goal is to create an AI with true intelligence. Kikuoka and Higa made the Underworld for that purpose, and they've continued the simulation for centuries. Since Kikuoka deliberately made an environment for the AI to violate the Taboo Index, having a code to force them into obedience would defeat the purpose of the experiment. Wait a minute! Could the seal of the right eye be sabotage? Could it be the enemy that's attacking us now? If so, there's a mole in one of the Rath staff! On this side of the bulkhead! We gotta let Kikuoka and Higa know right away! But I can't. There are no system consoles nearby and the only one I know of is all the way back at Centoria, at the top of the Central Cathedral. We gotta get Alice to the real world before the enemy does!)

Sonic: Tails. You ok, buddy?

Tails: Yeah. I'm fine. And it's true. The seal of the right eye being Code 871 was put up by someone from the real world, and it's someone who's siding with the enemy.

Bercouli: Isn't there a way for disabling that code, aside from blowing up the right eye?

Cardinal: Not in this world that is.

Tails: But there should be a way in the outside world.

Bercouli: So basically, the enemy you're talking about wants to get their hands on someone who broke the seal of the right eye on their own. Let me ask you something. Do you real world folks have the same seal?

Tails: No. We don't.

Asuna: Most likely, whether or not we're forced to obey laws and commands is the one thing that sets apart the people of the real world, and the people of the Underworld. The enemy feared the one who will break that seal in the Underworld. That the Priestess of Light, as they call her, would appear, and then fall into the hands of the others. That's because the Priestess of Light can become very well extremely valuable in the real world.

Bercouli: That's something I can't understand. If the only difference between us and you real-worlders is whether or not we have the seal of the right eye, doesn't that make the Priestess of Light, in other words, Little Alice, an existence equal to a real-worlder? The same goes for Eugeo?

Eugeo: That would make sense since me and her broke the seal.

Bercouli: Then why are they obsessed with this Priestess of Light? Whether it's the enemy or your people?

Asuna: Well... We can't tell you now. Because we want Alice to see the real world with her own eyes, and decide for herself. It's not a divine nation in any way, nor is it a utopia. Far from it, compared to this world, it's way uglier and dirtier.

Sonic: But it's pretty awesome though. Our world is much bigger than you'd think. And there are people who'd want to protect this world, and meet friends here. Just like us and Kirito.

Alice: I... couldn't agree more. But first, we need to defeat the enemy here, and establish peace with the Dark Territory. The outside world can wait until afterwards.

Mighty: Right. Since we all know that fake god we're fighting is from the real world, it would be dangerous for us to leave this unit by ourselves.

Asuna: Then I'll join you in this battle.

Sonic: We'll be the ones to take care of fake Vecta.

Knuckles: But wait, Asuna. Are you able to do that ground-splitting art without limit?

Asuna: Unfortunately, I can only perform large-scale land alterations once or twice more. If I use it too much, it will overload me.

Sonic: Oh! Asuna! I almost forgot to tell you. It's about the enemy. We got real bad news about them.

Asuna: What is it?

Sonic: PoH is working with them.

Asuna: PoH? Wait!

Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles: WHAT?!

Ray: You're not talking about Laughing Coffins leader, are you?

Tails: It's true. We saw him when the supply corps were under attack. We came to back them up and we saw him.

Asuna: But why and how is PoH here?

Eugeo: Laughing Coffin?

Asuna: They're a guild of murderers from our world. Though they're disbanded.

Eugeo: M-Murderers?

Sonic: You got rid of him using that land splitting art, so he's out of here now. There's no way for him to come back here.

Tails: Actually there is.

Sonic: Seriously now? How?

Tails: The Underworld was made using the Seed Nexus. He can convert an account he has from another world into this one and have the same stats he had from that other world.

Mighty: Darn! Well, we can't worry about him now. We have to take care of things here first.

Alice: I agree. We will protect this world. And we will stop that fake god.

Renly: Yeah! And Asuna's no god. She's human just like us, so she should fight as well as us.

Sheyta: I would like to fight that pugilist again.

Knuckles: Fighting those pugilists are so much fun.

Mighty: You said it!

Everyone: Yeah!

Asuna: I will protect this world that Kirito loved and lived in. From PoH, and those attackers. And from Rath as well.

Alice: Eugeo. If I go to the real world. I would like you to come with me there.

Eugeo: Are you sure? You're the only one they're after.

Alice: Yes. But I want someone from this world to come with us. You've been my best friend since we were kids. The same goes for Kirito.

Eugeo: You're right. I don't want to give you two up just like that. Then I'll come with you.

Alice: Thank you, Eugeo.

A while after the meeting, Asuna walks to Kirito's tent to see him. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray show up.

Sonic: Visiting Kirito?

Asuna: Yeah.

Mighty: Mind if we join in?

Asuna: Umm, not at all.

?: Would it be ok if we joined too?

Alice and Eugeo show up.

Asuna: Alice... Eugeo... Sure.

Alice: While we do that, tell us about Kirito, Sonic, and the others. We'd love to share stories about them.

?: Excuse us.

Ronie and Tiese show up.

Ronie: We'd love to share stories about them as well. Eugeo too.

Tiese: Yes. They're our mentors.

Asuna: Sure thing.

Knuckles: The more the merrier.

?: Would you allow us to share stories as well?

Sortiliena and Golgorosso show up.

Eugeo: Golgorosso.

Sonic: Hey Liena. What's up?

Asuna: I saw you two in the meeting just now.

Sortiliena: I am Norlangarth Imperial Knight, Sortiliena Serlut.

Golgorosso: And I am Norlangarth Imperial Knight, Golgorosso Balto. We were gonna wait until after the fight, but we have a pretty close relationship with Kirito and Eugeo. Along with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

Tails: Really?

Sonic: Yeah. Sortiliena was Kirito's mentor at the Swordcraft Academy, and Golgorosso was Eugeo's.

Sortiliena: We believed we would pass on some sword skills to them as well.

Asuna: You're welcome to join in then.

Mighty: We got a big group of boys and girls here. Let's do it!

Tails: It's a slumber party then.

They head inside the tent to see sleeping Kirito, carrying his black sword.

Asuna: He's missing a sword.

Eugeo: Huh?

Tails: Kirito would always dual wield swords on the other side. With a black sword on his right hand. He always works in black no matter what world he's in.

Eugeo: Kirito never taught me the dual wielding skill, huh?

Alice: Then why don't we begin with your story, Asuna?

Asuna: Oh. Of course.

Sonic: Let's share it.


	11. A Big Problem

Flashback...

Administrator: Have you ever had a premonition about death?

Bercouli: Premonition of death? Well, when I was less experienced, and either the previous dark general or the one before him easily defeated me, I thought that was it for me.

Administrator: But you brought back his head quite some time ago. You haven't had any since?

Bercouli: You know, I can't really remember. But why ask me that so unexpectedly? Surely Your Eminence is free of such sensations.

Administrator: You don't understand, do you, Bercouli? It's every day. Every day, I sense death. Every morning when I open my eyes... No, even in my dreams. And why is that? Because I still don't control everything. Because I have enemies who are still alive. And because the possibility of a new army emerging at some point in the future is always looming.

Bercouli: Yeah. Being the pontifex isn't easy, eh?

Administrator: Well, I'd be lying if I said it is.

Flashback ends.

Bercouli: (Your Eminence, I think I finally understand what you meant now).

Bercouli steps out of his tent. Meanwhile, at the groups tent, Ronie feeds Kirito.

Ronie: Here you go, Kirito.

Kirito takes a bite of the fruit Ronie gives to him. Everybody else eats some goodies Asuna whipped up.

Tails: Man. I miss having your cooking, Asuna.

Mighty: I miss that more than you do. Considering we've been here for like two years.

Sortiliena: It must have been hard for you all. You've been away from home for too long.

Sonic: We weren't alone, that's for sure.

Golgorosso: I'll admit, Eugeo. You were really good out there earlier.

Eugeo: Same to you too, Golgorosso.

Ronie: You look a bit healthier today, Kirito. You even have a good appetite.

Alice: Perhaps sleeping beside 5 beauties did him good.

Asuna: Haha! Well, don't forget there are boys here too.

Tails: Man, there are more boys than girls here.

Knuckles: Actually, I think it's the glory of Asuna's cooking. Beyond good.

They hear the sound of a horn.

Sonic: Uh oh. We got trouble.

They head out, except for Ronie and Tiese, and meet up with Bercouli and Cardinal at a cliff.

Cardinal: Quite an interesting strategy.

Bercouli: That fake god is taking a big risk.

Alice uses an eyeglass art and finds a bunch of ropes connecting from one part of the ravine to the other, with pugilists and dark knights attempting to cross.

Bercouli: This is war. Unlike you outsiders, this is no time for us to feel sorry for the forces of darkness. We have to take this chance.

Alice: Chance?

Bercouli: That's right.

As the forces of darkness attempt to cross the raving on ropes, many of them end up falling down into it due to the wind, with Iskahn having an angry glare on his face, thinking about Vecta's orders.

Vecta: Have your people climb across ropes over the chasm to reach the other side. I don't care if there are casualties. You're to enforce the tightrope walking no matter what.

Iskahn: People are dying in vain! Not for the five tribes of darkness's long cherished goal, invading the Human Empire, but for something called the Priestess of Light! Everyone! Hurry! We can't let anything else get in our way!

A few of the dark forces make it across to the other side as others continue to approach. Then, a group of horse knights approach, with Sonic and the others.

Iskahn: An enemy attack! Protect those ropes at all costs! They're only a small force! Don't let any get near!

The heroes attack the foes, striking them down. Renly throws his double edged wings at the ropes the enemy is crossing, making them fall down into the ravine.

Iskahn: So this is war. How can you call this a battle? No way did they endure all that grueling training just to die like this!

Tears come from the Pugilist leaders eyes.

Iskahn: Forgive me. Please forgive me.

His right eye glows red.

Meanwhile, at the fake god's throne.

Vecta: Just as I suspected, the AI of the Human Empire units appear to be slightly superior. No. Strictly in terms of adaptability, they're in a different class. Don't mess up, Critter.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, on the Ocean Turtle.

Critter: Syncing the Underworld and real world times is complete!

The FLA rate gets set to 1, matching both the Underworld's time with the real world. As he does, he sets up an open beta test called War of Underworld, and opens it to the American server.

Player: What?! No way! PVP with lifelike human avatars and realistic violence?!

Player 2: You mean we get to cut off arms and stuff?

Critter: Oh yeah! I'll let you have the dark knights accounts. Go on and massacre the Human Empire Army to your heart's content!

Meanwhile, at South Island, the chaotix look in shock to see the Underworld linking with the American server.

Vector: Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!

Pyrrha: What's going on?

Espio: Sonic and the others are in danger!

Weiss: What?! What's going on?

Meanwhile, at Shino's house, she gets a call from Vector.

Shino: Vector?

Vector: Sinon! Listen! I need you to head out of your apartment and grab a taxi! I'm sending you the address and the fastest route to your phone right now!

Shino gets dressed and heads out of her appartment.

Shino: Where exactly am I going?

Vector: You gotta hurry! Sonic and the others are in danger!

While she does that, Suguha also leaves her house and into a taxi.

Suguha: Can you take me to Minato Ward in Tokyo, please?

The taxi driver heads on over to Minato Ward.

Suguha: Mom, Yui, I'm sorry. And Yui, I promise I'll bring Daddy and Mommy back.

Meanwhile, at the sub control room in the Ocean Turtle, everybody falls asleep. Higa and Kikuoka wake up. Higa checks his watch.

Higa: It's already been 10 hours since Asuna dove into the Underworld and Team RWBY left. Which means a year has passed in the Underworld.

He yawns.

Higa: Man. Is the World's End Altar really that far from the Human Empire?

The phone rings.

Higa: Mr. Kiku! The phone!

Kikuoka picks up the telephone.

Kikuoka: Sub control room. This is Kikuoka.

Rinko wakes up.

Rath Staff: Uh, that's the Rath main location STL development headquarters, right? This is Hiraki at the Roppongi Branch. We've got a problem, or should I say, something odd is going on. Someone from outside of Rath just showed up without an appointment.

Kikuoka: Outside? You mean clients?

Hiraki: No. They aren't clients. And they don't look to be anything but high school girls. And there's two of them.

Kikuoka: Did you just say high school girls?

Hiraki: Yes. They've asked me to contact you right now, and tell you to check the FLA rate immediately.

Kikuoka: Huh?

Higa: FLA rate?!

Higa types on the computer to see that the FLA rate is at 1.

Higa: I-It's the same as our time?! Since when?!

Kikuoka: Did those high school girls give their names?

Upon arriving at the Roppongi Branch, Shino and Suguha head inside and the staff guides them STL units 1 and 4.

Hiraki: They have. This is going to sound crazy, but there's no way those aren't their real names. They told me that it's Sinon and Leafa.

Kikuoka: Kazuto's friends are there?

Meanwhile in ALO, everybody gets together at Kirito and Asuna's cabin on floor 22 of New Aincrad.

Klein: For crying out loud! Why does something like this have to happen like all the time? A virtual world made by the SDF, and an honest-to-goodness AI named Alice? But that's completely beyond the realm of a game!

Silica: Not only that, but they're also going to load her into a fighter jet and make her wage war?

Vector: Well, for now, Rath wants to use that tech in demonstrations both domestically and internationally.

Espio: We think the attackers occupying the Ocean Turtle have a more specific application in mind.

Rain: Who are these attackers, anyway?

Weiss: It's highly likely that the US military, or a US intelligence agency is involved.

Lisbeth: The US military?! You mean the American army?!

Vector: If Alice gets in the US military's hands, in the very near future, she'd most likely be deployed in battle as an unmanned AI weapon.

Yui starts shedding tears and Strea comforts her.

Yui: I know that Mommy, Daddy, and Sonic want to prevent that from happening. Because...

Ruby: Yui?

Yui: Because Alice... she's proof that all VRMMO worlds, beginning with SAO, and the people who lived in them, really existed, how me and Strea got to exist, and she's also the fruit of massive amounts of time, material, and mental resources!

She thinks about all the time in the Virtual World, from SAO to the present.

Yui: I know that without a doubt, the true goal of the Seed is none other than the birth of Alice. Throughout countless connected worlds, so many people have laughed, cried, grieved, and loved and because the radiance of their souls resonated, a new form of humanity was born in the Underworld. Mommy. Daddy. Sonic. Tails. Knuckles. Mighty. Ray. Leafa. Sinon. Yuuki. Klein. Agil. Everyone. As well as so many other people. It was from our hearts that Alice was born!

She little black haired cait sith sheds more tears from her eyes.

Yuuki: I couldn't agree more. All of us are connected to it. Time, people, and our hearts.

Blake: She might be right. That must have been the true goal from all of this. From SAO to now.

Ren: We never played that game, but we know that people in there suffered, and at the same time made good memories.

Silica: Don't cry, Yui. We'll bring them back. We'll definitely save Kirito and Asuna. Sonic as well.

Lisbeth: We can't give up now. There's no way we'd abandon them.

Agil: We owe them big time after all. We should pay them back a little now, at least.

Yui: Thank you so much, everyone! Thank you so much!

Snow: But still. 30,000 VRMMO players diving from America? It might be 100,000 very soon.

Philia: They're siding with the enemy against the Human Empire too, huh?

Lisbeth: What if we exposed the experiment or attack on the American VRMMO sites, and asked them not to take part in the fake beta test?

Amy: No way they'd believe us.

Pyrrha: The thing is, this is war for a secret between the US and Japanese militaries. If we tried that, it would very well backfire.

Ruby: If only they would believe us.

Klein: Then all we gotta do is take a page from their book! By making our own notification site for the beta test. If the Rath guys give us accounts of equal level, we can drum up about 30 or 40,000, just like that!

Agil: There's just one problem though.

Klein: What?

Agil: The time difference?

Klein: Eh?!

Agil: Right now, it's 4:30 AM in Japan, meaning the period with the fewest connections. On the other hand, in the US, it's 12:30 noon in LA and 3:30 PM in New York. There are way more active players over there.

Ruby: Agil's right. We can't hope to gather anywhere near 10,000 right now.

Vector: So if we use accounts with the same level as the enemy, our chances of holding our own would be extremely low.

Yuuki: But aren't there anymore of the god accounts like what Asuna used? Not that we have time to level up from scratch like Kirito and Sonic did.

Klein: So it's game over, huh?

Seven: Wait! I just realized! There are accounts! And they're more powerful in terms of level and equipment than the default accounts being used by the enemy.

Yuuki: Really? Where are they?

Seven: The ones we're all using right now. Data conversion!

Vector: Yeah! The Underworld was made using the Seed! Which means all of us, including scores of other VRMMO players need to convert the characters we leveled up throughout the Seed worlds into Underworld accounts.

Jaune: Of course!

Yang: I never thought of that!

Vector: But there are some problems when doing this.

Later on, at Arun, the group, along with the Sylphs, Cait Siths, and Salamanders gather around so Lisbeth can give her speech.

Lisbeth: This is neither a lie or a joke. Soon, tens of thousands of American players will unknowingly dive into the Underworld, a virtual world based on the Seed created by a certain Japanese research company, and they're going to massacre everyone who lives there! The residents of the Underworld aren't mere NPCs! They share the same emotions and souls as us! Please lend us a hand to protect them! Everyone, please convert your existing character data to the Underworld!

Sakuya: Lisbeth, I know that you and your friends wouldn't joke around this early in the day, and the fact that Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray haven't logged in for more than 10 days means that this is no trivial matter. But...

The Sylph lord steps forward.

Sakuya: To be honest, I find this very hard to believe. AIs with the same souls as humans, with the US military out to seize them? Both scenarios are far too unrealistic. Moreover, didn't you say there are several problems with data conversion? Explain to me what those issues are first.

Lisbeth: Yes. The Underworld... isn't being operated as a normal VRMMO game. Which is why diving into it will cause some problems. First of all, the Underworld has no operational UI. In other words, you can't log out normally.

Everyone gasps.

Lisbeth: The only way to log out is to either die in the game, or have someone from the outside take off the device you're using. But that would trigger yet another problem. The Underworld has no pain absorber. If you take enough damage to drop your HP to zero, you're likely to feel the most excruciating pain. And finally... at this time, the developers are unable to operate the Underworld. Which means that once you've converted your character data, there's no guarantee it will be converted back to the original game. In some cases, it may even end up in a character loss.

Player 1: Wait a second!

Player 2: Loss? You're kidding!

Player 1: Don't tell us that! Character loss? So if they're lost, are you guys going to make good? Or is this just a trap to weaken us, tribe by tribe?

Klein: H-Hey!

Lisbeth stops Klein.

Lisbeth: I'm sorry! We won't be able to compensate you. We're keenly aware that money can't buy the characters you've raised until now! That's why we're pleading with you! To help us! To help our friends who are desperately fending off against the American attack in the Underworld, even as we speak!

Player: You mean SAO survivors?!

Lisbeth: Huh?

Player 2: We know that Sonic is an SAO survivor! All of us do! Which some of you guys probably are too! We know that you former SAO players all secretly look down on the rest of us!

Player 3: What do we care about invasions, AI, or souls!

Player 4: Don't waste our time with this talk about bringing the real world into a VRMMO! You guys can deal with that kind of thing yourselves! Just you survivors, celebrated even in real life!

A player walks in with a navigation pixie to see the speech.

Lisbeth: I guess it didn't work. My words weren't enough to get through them at all.

The leprechaun looks to the lords of the races called in, and other players and thinks of when she first met Kirito and Sonic, up until now. She smiles, coming up with an idea.

Lisbeth: That's right, this is happening in the real world! Like you said, those of us who came from SAO might have the tendency to blur what's real and what's virtual! But I swear to you, we don't think of ourselves as heroes, or anything special! This girl and I...

She refers to Silica.

Lisbeth: We attend a school only made up of survivors. The students over there have to undergo counseling once a month, no matter what. We get asked all these uncomfortable questions. And they make a lot of kids take meds against their will. We're all part of the government's potential criminal watch list. And it's not just the students at the school being treated that way. All VRMMO players are looked upon that way, more or less. As if we're dead weight, that doesn't contribute to society. People who refuse to face up to reality, not paying taxes or social security. Some people even argue that the military draft should be reinstated, so we can't be forced to serve. But there's one thing I know! And I believe it! That reality is right here! This world, as well as all countless worlds connected to it, in no way are they make-believe refuges! For me, this world is a reality where I have a real life, real friends, real encounters and partings, and real smiles and tears! Don't you all feel the same way? Aren't you all doing your best because this world is your alternate reality? And yet, if it's just a game, if you abandon it because it's nothing but a virtual fake, then tell me, where is our truth?!

She sheds tears.

Lisbeth: All these worlds that we've grown came together just like this World Tree and started to bud. And caused this flower called the Underworld to bloom. I want to protect it. Please! Please help us!

She bows, along with the chaotix, and the rest of the group. Sakuya, Alicia, Eugene, and the Sleeping Knights grow a smile on their faces. Along with the stranger that came with a pixie. Everybody takes a stand.

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, more of the ropes get cut.

Sonic: Ok Tails! Throw me at the next one!

Tails: You got it, Sonic!

Bercouli: Keep going!

As they keep going, they stop to see a bunch of red beams coming down from the sky. The red beams that come down reveal thousands of knights dressed in red.

Asuna: What's happening?

Iskahn: Who are they?

Sonic: This doesn't look good at all.

Tails: You think?

Vecta: Well done, Critter.

The red knights from the real world all raise their weapons and shout, ready to strike everybody down.


	12. American Knights

The American players on the the other side of the chasm, where the dark knights and pugilists guild are, prepare to attack them.

Dark Knight: Who are you?

One of the players swing their sword, killing one of the dark knights.

American Players: Charge! Kick their butts!

The players charge at the dark forces, attacking them.

Dark Knight: What are you... Who's side are you on?!

Meanwhile on the other side of the chasm...

Eugeo: What's happening?

Bercouli: Who are those soldiers?

Cardinal: *Gasp!* No! What have they done?!

Asuna: It can't be!

An American player kills another dark knight with their sword.

American Player 1: Dude! That's awesome!

American Player 2: That's gross.

Asuna tries to use her land control art to take out a bunch of players, which made a wall dividing both the red knights and dark forces. The art then gave Asuna a headache, making her limp.

Asuna: I can't collapse now.

She raises her sword up in the air but then Sonic stops her.

Asuna: Sonic?

Sonic: Don't push yourself too much.

Alice: We will handle this.

Asuna: But those soldiers dressed in red are from the real world! They're enemies who came from our world.

Tails: Those invaders at Rath... They must have set up some fake beta test for those players.

Mighty: Those heartless little...

Alice: Even if they are from the real world, if they're merely a bloodthirsty lot, haphazardly flailing their swords, there's nothing to fear, even if there are thousands of them.

Bercouli: Exactly! How about sharing some of the glory?

Asuna looks to the knights, as well as Cardinal, Sonic and his friends.

Asuna: Yeah. Thank you, everyone.

Sonic: Those red knights are gonna be surprised to see me.

Alice: What do you mean?

Sonic: I'm actually a world famous hero in the real world. Obviously they'll recognize me.

Tails: You're right about that. Hah!

Bercouli: Now then...

Bercouli raises his Time-Splitting Sword in the air.

Bercouli: All troops, form a phalanx! We're going for a single-point breakthrough!

The soldiers shout as they follow the knight commander's orders. Meanwhile, the red knights find their way through the wall that Asuna made, attacking the dark forces. Iskahn looks in anger as he watches his people. He screams as his right eye glows red, showing the words System Alert: Code 871. The seal of the right eye attempts to block him.

Iskahn: I have to inform the emperor that we're aborting the mission!

He looks back but then sees Vecta flying past them with a dragon.

Iskahn: GRAAAAAAAAGH!

The Pugilist leader grabs his right eye, which the seal is blocking him.

Dampa: Champion!

Iskahn: Stop!

Dampa: Huh?

Iskahn pulls his own right eye out, and crushes it.

Iskahn: The Emperor didn't give us any order regarding those soldiers. Isn't that right?

Dampa: Yes, but...

Iskahn: Then if we were to slaughter them, it would have nothing to do with the emperor.

Dampa: Champion.

Iskahn: Ok, listen. Once a bridge goes up over the valley, charge in with the entire army. Whatever it takes, you have to rescue our people on the other side!

Dampa: A bridge? How?

Iskahn: It's obvious.

The leader faces back at the ravine.

Iskahn: Ask someone who can do it.

His legs start glowing with fire as he walks towards the ravine.

Iskahn: If I can't cross the ropes, then I'll just have to jump it myself!

He runs toward the ravine and jumps over.

Dampa: Champion!

Damps grabs a big piece of the ground below, and throws it toward the champion, giving him a boost to make it across.

Iskahn: Thanks!

The Integrity Knights and soldiers put up a big fight against the American players. Many were surprised when...

Sonic: Hey you guys!

American player: Sonic?! You've gotta be kidding me! Get out of here! You're ruining our game!

Sonic: Hate to tell you this, but this isn't a game.

Sonic starts taking out American players, left and right.

American player: Grah! Come on now!

Sonic: Tried to warn you, pal.

Asuna looks at the soldiers being killed by the players.

Asuna: Stop... STOP IT!

Asuna's rapier glows purple, as she slashes some of the red knights. An axeman attacks her, injuring her a bit. She gets surrounded by some of the enemies.

Mighty: Oh no! Asuna!

Then, the Pugilist leader comes and takes out the knights surrounding her with his flaming fists.

Iskahn: They're all weak.

Mighty: You again!

Asuna: Someone from the Dark Territory?

Iskahn unleashes a flaming fist at the ground, taking out all of the red knights in the area.

Asuna: Amazing.

Mighty: Seriously, teach me that.

Iskahn: Teach me that spin move.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Ray arrive.

Knuckles: You ok, Asuna?

Asuna: Yeah. I'm fine.

Iskahn: Let's make a deal.

Asuna: A deal?

Iskahn: Yeah. You're the one who made those fissures and that giant chasm, right?

Asuna: Yes.

Iskahn: Listen. I need you to put a bridge across the crack behind me. It can be narrow, as long as it's sturdy. Do that, and my 4,000 pugilists will fight alongside you until we defeat all of those red knights.

Asuna: The Dark Territory will fight with us?

Tails: It's probably the best way to go right now.

Sheyta: I agree with Tails.

Knuckles: Yeah. And I think those flaming fists are awesome.

Iskahn: Same goes for your skills with those sharp knuckles, and that shell.

Mighty: Thanks.

Asuna: Ok then. I'll build a bridge over the chasm.

Asuna raises her sword up in the air, and creates a bunch of narrow bridges over the chasm. As soon as she does that, the pugilists guild cross them. Meanwhile, Eugeo and Alice take out more and more red knights, without end.

Alice: They're anomalies.

She slashes them with her sword and fires a thermal element.

Alice: Come with me, Eugeo. We'll incinerate them all at once from the top of that hill!

Eugeo: Right!

Alice and Eugeo run off to the hill, slashing the enemies in their way.

Bercouli: Little one! Eugeo! Don't run off by...

Eugeo: It's ok! We're...

A dragon flies down and grabs Alice.

Eugeo: NO!

Alice looks up to see Vecta.

Alice: Enhance Arma...

Vecta releases some gas on Alice, putting her to sleep.

Eugeo: No. Not again!

Eugeo thinks of that time from his childhood, when Alice was taken away by the Axiom Church.

Eugeo: I can't lose her again!

He runs after them, but some red knights block his way.

Eugeo: GET OUT OF MY WAY!

He swings his sword at the enemies blocking him.

Bercouli: Hang on, boy!

Bercouli whistles for the dragons. He rides on his, while Eugeo rides Alice's dragon, Amayori.

Eugeo: Ok Amayori. We need to help Alice.

They chase after Vecta, in attempt to get Alice back.

Eugeo: I can't repeat that mistake, no matter what.

Meanwhile, the pugilists make it across and attack the players, while Asuna heals her wounds.

Asuna: Your guild fights well.

Iskahn: Being impressed isn't gonna cut it. If we do make it south, what are you going to do then? Defeating that many enemies will be difficult, even for us.

Asuna: When you break through the enemy lines and make it south, keep advancing, and distance yourselves from the enemy. I'll create another fissure and isolate the enemy.

A soldier comes by to them.

Soldier: I have a message! Integrity Knight Alice has been carried away by the enemy commander on his dragon! The dragon seems to have flown to the south.

Tails: Oh no!

Iskahn: Did you say the emperor flew away? So he wasn't just looking on as a spectator earlier? Hey you guys! Alice is the Priestess of Light, right? Why does the emperor want her so badly? What's going to happen if the emperor captures her?

Asuna: This world will be destroyed.

Iskahn: What?!

Tails: As soon as the Dark God Vecta, or fake god, captures Alice, and reaches the World End's Altar, the entire world, both the Human Empire and Dark Territory will disappear. He's responsible for those guys in red.

Sonic: Don't worry. I'm more than fast enough to catch up to him.

Sheyta: And dragons can't fly forever. The most they can fly without a break is half a day.

Iskahn: Great! Then all you gotta do is put your spirit in and chase him, right?

Asuna: But aren't you with the Dark Territory? Why say that?

Iskahn: Emperor Vecta told us, the council of ten, in so many words, that all he wanted was the Priestess of Light. The moment he flew away with the Priestess, his goal was achieved. In other words, whatever we do now, even if it's helping the Human Empire Army steal back the priestess from the emperor, it's our choice. Isn't that right?

Sonic: You said it!

Iskahn: I... We can't defy the emperor directly. If the emperor gives us another order to fight all of you, we have to obey. So we, the pugilists guild, will stop the red soldiers here. I want you and the Human Empire army to go after the emperor. And when you do, tell the emperor... that monster... Tell him this! That we're not his filthy puppets!

The Pugilists break through the red soldiers and put up a fight.

Iskahn: You guys go! We can only hold out for so long!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Asuna: Right!

Sheyta: I will remain here, too.

Mighty: You guys can go on ahead! Me and Ray will stay here and backup Iskahn and Sheyta!

Sonic: Ok then!

Asuna: Take care of the rearguard.

The Human Empire army goes after Vecta in horses, while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run ahead.

Iskahn: You guys sure about this?

Mighty: Yeah. Sonic and the others are really strong.

Iskahn: I mean, you guys probably won't live through this.

Sheyta: It will be me that will slash you. They can't have you.

Mighty: Hey! Come on! Me and Knuckles are the ones that wanna wrestle him!

Ray: Yeah! They match their strengths after all!

Sheyta: I can see that.

Iskahn: Whatever!

They all nod their heads.

Iskahn: Alright everyone! Let's turn up the heat!

Pugilists: YEAH!

Iskahn: Circular formation! All-round defense! Any idiots that come near, torch them!

Dampa: You're fires up, eh Champ?

Iskahn: Darn right!

Meanwhile, back on the Ocean Turtle, Laughing Coffin's leader wakes up in the main control room with Critter at the computer.

Vassago: Huh?

Critter: Oh hey! You're awake! I figures your brain cells got fried up.

Vassago: Shut up.

He gets a headache.

Vassago: That's right. Before I fell into a bottomless hole...

Critter: How exactly did you die there? You've been out for 8 hours!

Vassago: 8 hours?

Critter: Don't be so surprised. Not to worry, right at the time of your death, the acceleration rate went down to 1:1.

Vassago: 1:1? You know what that means, right four eyes?

Vassago grabs Critter by his shirt.

Vassago: 12 hours from now, the JSDF command is going to attack this place!

Critter: Yeah I know. These are all Captain Miller's orders. Right now, I'm sending US players into the Dark Territory, via satellite connection.

Vassago: What?

Critter opens up the movement log for both Gabriel and Vassago.

Critter: This is the movement log for you both. Right now, the captain's gone past where you died, and is heading south. And he's left behind the entire Dark Territory forces in the north. He's going solo.

Vassago: So right now, he's already captured Alice or he's chasing her.

Critter: But there's one other problem. Look at this. What's marked red in the horde of the US players. The black part surrounded by the red is the Dark Territory army. The problem is that this white group here, or what's left of it, that is. That's the Human Empire Army. There are at least 700 of them. This could be a pain if they catch up to the captain. I gotta stop them somehow.

Vassago: Stop them? I mean yeah, but how?

Critter: Hahahaha!

Critter opens up a window with red dots.

Critter: These are the US players waiting for the second connection. Once it hits 20,000, I'm going to flood the Human Empire Army's position with them. That's 28 times the combat power! They'll be crushed at an instant! Then, I'll set the acceleration rate back to 1,000:1. That should give the captain plenty of time to capture Alice and reach the southernmost system console.

Vassago: I hope it'll go that smoothly. The Human Empire Army is tougher than you think. Those Integrity Knights are especially insane. They did a mow down of the entire first wave of the Dark Territory Army. Otherwise, I never would have been defeated in such a... shameful... Lightning Flash. That's right! There's no mistaking it! Those three people I saw! It was definitely them!

Critter: What do you mean?

Vassago: Hey, you stupid geek! Those Rath guys holed up in Sub Con are doing the same thing as us! There's a Japanese VRMMO player mixed in with the Human Empire Army! What's more, Sonic and Tails are with them too!

Critter: S-Sonic?! You mean Sonic the Hedgehog?! Him and another VRMMO player? What are they doing here?!

Vassago: If Sonic and Lightning Flash Asuna are there, it could mean that he did a dive too! I can't just sit here like this! I'm going back in! Send me to the white groups location, at the same time as the 20,000 reinforcements.

Critter: Even if you want to go back, there's no more dark knight account since you wasted it! If you're ok with the reinforcement's grunt account, I have plenty of those!

Vassago: Actually, I have an account. A real special one!

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Territory...

Sonic: Up there! I see Vecta! Looks like he's being tailed by Bercouli, Eugeo, and Renly!

Suddenly, red knights start to appear, surrounding the entire force.

Asuna: No!

Renly looks down at his allies.

Renly: I'll leave the rest in your hands.

He tries to save them with his dragon.

Sortiliena: Oh no! Sir Renly is sacrificing himself to break through!

Knuckles: Renly! Don't!

Then, a light appears from the sky. Everybody looks at it.

Sonic: Woah!

Tails: What's that?

Tiese: Is that Solus? The goddess of the sun?

Sonic: Solus? Wait! That's...

The woman up in the light ready's her arrows, and fires them at all of the red knights surrounding the army.

Knuckles: Oh man.

Solus: It can't shoot rapid-fire? That's fine. Single-shot weapons are more good for me, anyway.

Sonic: No way!

They look at the sun god, who turns out to be their friend. The sniper they know very well flies down to them.

Sinon: It's good to see you all again. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Sinon!

Asuna: Sinonon!

They run to her and hug her. Meanwhile, PoH walks down the halls of Rath, ready to use his account from another game to log into the Underworld.

PoH: I can't wait to have your head, Kirito.

To be continued.


End file.
